Chasing Enemies and Dreams
by Qt-chan
Summary: Usagi and her senshi land in the gundam dimension. They find that their powers have been converted to suit the gundam world's dimension.The only trouble is that Ashitana will lead a new and different OZ to destroy the GWdimension before Usa+company can f
1. Default Chapter

Chasing Enemies and Dreams  
  
HI! I'm glad you decided to read this fic since my summary sucked...anyhow hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, I'm not sure who should be 'in love' with who, you guys can help me out with that, but not now! When I ask. Just decided to let you know ~QT-chan...Oh by the way, sorry if the transformation phrases aren't really what they're supposed to be cause it's been such a long time since I've seen an SM show since TOONAMI took it off...sorry.  
  
Usagi yelped and ducked just in time as a blobby dark mass flew through the air where her head used to be.  
Haruka glared at the blobby mass, "Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
Sailor Uranus grabbed Usagi in her arms and leapt up onto the nearby brick wall, setting her down she shouted out an attack to ward off the blobby terror.  
Landing in some bushes Haruka looked down at the nearly air light girl in her arms.  
  
"Hey, you okay muffin-head?"  
Usagi nodded her head, "I better transform."  
Haruka nodded her head, "I'll keep it busy for a few minutes."  
"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"   
  
Super Sailor Moon leapt over the wall, she was about to shout out her usual phrase when a little voice in her head stopped her short. 'god, here she goes again, it's called fighting this isn't a model exhibition' *usagi sweatdrops  
"Sailor Moon move!" Sailor Uranus called out.  
Usagi rolled to the side as the thing splattered into the sidewalk again, remolding itself it rose up into it's blobby self again.  
Gritting her teeth Usagi pushed herself up, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"  
  
The attack hit home, the black blob splattered into a bajillion pieces.  
  
Usagi sighed, Haruka gasped, grabbing Usagi to the side as the little pieces of blob began to throw themselves at Usagi.  
'ewwwww, this is gross!' Usagi thought to herself as she pressed herself against Haruka.  
"Death Ribbon Revolution!!"  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
"Neptune Submarine Violin Tide!"  
The entire wall and surrounding area was blasted away by the three attacks.  
There was no sign of the blob, Usagi's eyes widened, the attacks had hit their target but nearly blasted Usagi and Haruka also.  
"You two alright?" Setsuna called out a cheerful note in her voice  
"Yea, thanks to you three!"  
Haruka released Usagi from her hold, as she was about to de-transform a black portal hole appeared.  
  
Hotaru gasped, "Look! That thing is still alive!"  
From the very bottom of the crater the blob began to quickly collect itself.  
  
The inner senshi were running as fast as they could towards the scene...  
  
Usagi peered over the edge, "But how!"   
"Usagi!" Haruka called out swiftly  
Usagi turned and yelped in a strangled voice  
The black blob had raised an oozy hand and grabbed her around the neck, immediately a sword came slashing through the ooze.  
The hand was disconnected but not stopped, Haruka gasped trying to pry the ooze away from Usagi's neck.   
Then from the portal a raspy voice called out, "Get back here immediately! We will have the other universe to get to first! Get your blobby little ass over here!"  
  
The ooze around Usagi's neck tightened and joined the mass, it bounced off of the pavement and into the portal hole with Usagi's unconscious form inside of itself.  
Haruka jumped after the thing, straight through the portal hole.  
Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru didn't take a moments hesitation and leapt into the hole.  
  
The portal hole wavered before it disappeared.  
The inner senshi arrived at the scene too late. (darn...)  
  
Usagi felt air return to her lungs, gasping and spluttering for air she looked around at her surroundings. It was like some pitch black slide, she could feel the downwards descent but didn't know where she was or where it led.  
  
Then light blasted into Usagi's vision she got a quick glance of a...ice rink?  
Stumbling on the snowy ground Usagi slipped and fell on her butt.  
Sliding down the small slope she slid onto the ice, picking herself up she yelped as she slipped again.  
"Oof."  
Usagi looked up to her rescuer and blushed a livid red, "Sorry, I um...Would you happen to know where I am?" Usagi said taking an amazed look around herself at the natural ice rink.   
"On private property."  
A sweatdrop appeared on Usagi's head, she glanced at her feet and noticed skates instead of her sailor heels.  
  
Quietly the guy helped her up onto her skates, standing up rather nervously she remembered the blob and took a quick scan around the area.  
'where could it have gone! The boy! Is he the blob? Did it transform into him?'  
"Excuse me, but I don't think your allowed here."  
Usagi turned, "Sorry I must have..."  
  
"Usagi! Where the hell are you!"   
Usagi quickly skated over to the bank where Haruka appeared in her regular outfit, skidding to a stop before the ice.  
Haruka glared at Usagi, "What the hell are you doing ice skating with that guy he could be the enemy!"  
"But Haruka I didn't sense anything. Besides I don't think we're in our universe taste the air."  
Haruka folded her arms across her chest, "Taste the air. Well that's something new."  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre called out skating to a stop as he noticed the two women on the edge of the lake for the first time.  
"Who the heck are they?"  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you lost?" Quatre called out  
  
Haruka turned and glared at the blonde boy, "Why the fuck would you care!!!"  
  
Trowa skated up immediately to Quatre's side, "Who the hell are you?"  
He lifted his gun up, the trigger clicked readily.   
  
Haruka glanced at the thing puzzledly before glancing back into the bushes, "Girls she's over here."  
Seconds later Setsuna and Hotaru appeared over the ridge, "Goddess Usagi! You scared us to death!" Setsuna called out tiredly  
Setsuna slipped on the edge of the ice and fell, she sighed heavily, "And would you happen to know where we are?"  
Usagi shook her head, "No, I just remember the tunnel."  
The others shook their heads in agreement, "But then how do we get back? If we're in a different universe. Remember what that lady said before the thingy got Usagi?"  
"Yea, it said something about taking another universe."  
"Then do you think this is the universe it was talking about? It must have accidentally dropped us off here."  
Hotaru sighed heavily sitting on the snowbank, "Great, we're fighting an enemy from another universe with a blobby pet and we don't know where the FUCK WE ARE!"  
  
"Excuse me but you're on Earth. At the residence of the Winner family."  
Haruka's hand tightened into a fist, "How the hell does that help us Mr. Winner!"  
"Haruka!" Usagi said wide eyed grabbing Haruka's fist and restraining from connecting with the boys face.   
  
Trowa's trigger clicked, 'whoever the hell these people are they're getting on my nerves'  
  
Usagi turned to the blonde boy, "Sorry for my friend she gets um...moody a lot." Haruka shot Quatre a glance that made him wish he was part of the scenery.  
"But anyway we were wondering if you could be so kind as to direct us out of your property."  
Quatre pointed to a road that wound through the road, "There."  
"Haruka's muscles tightened, her mouth quivered before she burst, "Well if you would be kind enough to let us rent a fucking car we might not get frostbite!"  
Haruka reacted immediately as the pistol fired, swinging her leg out she tripped the tall boy with a single swipe.  
  
A surprised Haruka stood over the boy, shaking her head to regain her senses she grabbed the pistol and fired it into the snow until the gun was empty.  
Throwing it at the boy she watched the two now, her face impassive and blank.  
  
Usagi shot a angry glance at Haruka before kneeling down and helping the boy back up.  
"I guess we better get going."  
The five women vanished into the forest road quickly leaving the two stunned boys behind.  
  
Haruka transformed, forming a discus of air for each of the scouts to make faster timing to the nearest town.  
Setsuna and the others bought the house. It was on the edge of the Winners forest but near enough to town.  
"Well, it's good I have some magical power here on money."  
"So we're living here until we can get back home?" Usagi asked hopefully  
"I don't know...it all depends on whether or not we CAN get back home."  
"I guess I better register at some school for us all." Michiru suggested  
Hotaru nodded her head, "Yea, we have to appear as normal as possible."  
  
Three days later the five set out towards the school in the uniforms. Usagi felt strangely light headed as she walked through the bustling streets.  
"I can't believe that we can't get home!"  
Hotaru remained silent, Setsuna sighed, "But we tried Usagi. It's no use. We have to stay here until we find another way. We might have to get it out of the enemy."  
Michelle sighed, "It's strange the sea here, in this universe, has no thoughts or emotions. It's icy and silent."  
"You...you don't think we're losing our powers do you?"  
The group stopped at the immensity of the thought, Setsuna trembled, "We might...it's possible."  
  
Arriving at the school the five split up and went to their respective classes.  
Eventually it swung around to Physical Education class, Usagi grudgingly changed into gym clothes and entered the gym room. She smiled as she spotted Haruka on the other side, waving her hand she gleefully trotted over.  
"Ug, this school is boring."  
Haruka smiled slightly, "Really. Well gym class could be fun."  
"Yea for people who like to work out." Usagi griped  
Suddenly a women yelled at Usagi, "Why don't you demonstrate how to shoot this arrow?"  
Usagi groaned inwardly but took the arrow and bow. 'Rei should be doing this! Not me!' Usagi shrieked to herself.  
Grimly taking the bow she strung the arrow, she visualized Rei doing it and let the arrow fly.  
  
The arrow flew a few feet before landing onto the gym's wooden floor, a few feet from the target.  
Usagi sighed, 'well at least I got it off of the bow string.'  
She silently went back next to Haruka as others were yelled at to demonstrate their skill.  
Finally the women sighed, "Fine, now we're going to try a new sport today."  
There was an audible sigh, the lady glared at the surrounding students before going on.  
"We're going to try Fencing."  
  
"Haruka you're up first. Just try not to poke him in the face."  
Haruka took the fencing mask and gloves, she looked at the dulled sword. She stood using the blunt sword as a cane.  
The other unlucky contestant took on a charge at Haruka, Usagi jumped up and down trying to get a better look as the surrounding masses yelled out encouragement at the new entertainment.  
"Hey you need a lift?"  
Usagi shook her head still straining to get a look.  
The person laughed, Usagi boiled over, swerving around she fell over.  
There was more laughing from the boy, "Very, very nice."  
Usagi kicked her leg up into his groin.   
  
The brown haired boy yipped in surprise, another boy who was sitting on the stands a few feet away rolled his eyes.  
"Ouch, aren't you going to defend me Heero buddy!"  
Heero glared at Duo, "Protect you from what?"  
Duo glared at Heero, and glanced back at the clutzed out girl who was smirking evilly as she still remained on the floor.  
  
"Usagi." Haruka appeared next to Usagi and glanced at Duo   
"You okay?"  
Usagi smiled brightly, "Uh-huh. I'm alright Haruka"  
  
Duo picked himself up and headed back towards Heero.  
"Hey Duo."   
Duo turned to see the girl called Haruka looking at him mischievously.  
"You walk kinda funny."  
Duo blushed crimson as Haruka laughed and turned around to follow Usagi back into the girls locker room.  
  
Duo tried to walk as normally as possible (if that was possible at all) down the hall.  
"Hey Duo!"   
Duo turned to see Quatre, he waved his hand, "Hey Quatre."  
Quatre coughed quietly, "Why are you walking so weird?"  
Duo sweatdropped, "Got kicked."  
Quatre bit down on his lip hard to keep from laughing. "By who?"  
"Girl...in gym."  
Quatre burst out laughing while Duo looked soberly on.  
  
"Quatre what were you laughing about with Duo."  
"He got kicked..."  
The two of them joined the normal swell of students into the classroom and sat down on the steps of the big lecture room. (has steps instead of seats and a stage too)  
"Welcome to home economics students. I hope that I have as much fun with you as I did last semester."  
There were a few giggles as a few classmates remembered the egg take home project...  
  
Trowa's eyes widened at the explanations of Duo's 'funny walk'.   
"Now I'd like to introduce a new student to this district. Moved in just two days ago. Would you please welcome Usagi Tsukino."  
There was clapping and a unanimous welcome. See most of the boys were glad to see a new girl in their school, the girls at their school they had been around for four years straight which can be a very annoying thing.  
  
Usagi headed towards the back when a halting voice stopped her, "Usagi come back here please. Why don't you tell us a little about from where you come from. I have heard that you came from America but..."  
At the word America Quatre and Trowa looked up, their mouths were dangling as they looked at Usagi.   
"Well, America is a little quieter then here."  
There were some all around laughs before she went on timidly, finally she was allowed to sit down.   
  
For the first time she caught a glance of Trowa and Quatre, her eyes flickered with a hidden emotion before she was offered a seat by Haruka and Setsuna who were also in the same class. They were not introduced as their were only five minutes of the class left.  
"Well, I'll let you all have free-time for five minutes then get out of here."  
  
Quatre and Trowa headed down towards the girls.   
Haruka who had taken the liberty of avoiding the two (since they were in two other classes of theirs (didn't notice her))  
Groaned as the two neared them, "Hi." Usagi called out waving slightly  
  
Quatre felt a smile tugging at his lips, "Hi. Nice meeting you...all again."  
Usagi's eyebrows raised slightly but nodded her head, "Well...this is a surprise I would have thought that you would get your schooling done at home since you had a private estate."  
Quatre blushed, "I decided I'd like this better."  
Usagi nodded her head glancing at the clock 'damn when will the thing get to 4:35!'  
Trowa noted her glance quietly, glancing at the two girls that were just slightly behind Usagi, 'just like they were guarding her or something."  
Haruka interrupted Usagi, "C'mon muffin head, chatting about the weather can make it the best excuse to leave."   
  
Haruka pulled Usagi along as the class finally flooded back out of the doors.  
Quatre glanced at Trowa and nodded.  
  
"Dr.J have you ever heard of anyone named Usagi Tsukino or Haruka Tenoh?"  
"No...Why do you ask?"  
"Because five new girls registered to our school. We met them earlier...it was a rather strange event but we were wondering because they're different from the rest of the regular students. For example the students are very protective of Usagi Tsukino and have um...interesting fighting ablities." Quatre ended hesitantly.  
"Hmmm. I think you should bring that girl over to your house so I can observe her. Try to get her away from the crowd." With that the screen blipped off.  
  
Quatre gulped, 'how am I supposed to get through Haruka security.'  
Trowa sensed his friends distress and laid a calm hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry the other gundam pilots could help in this. Especially Wufei. Since he's in their gym class I think."  
Quatre nodded his head slowly.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Setting Dates

Chasing Enemies and Dreams 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Haruka paused in her fencing, her gaze rested on the black haired boy, they had been fencing for a looooong time. She didn't like it, he was holding back...   
As she gazed sideways immediately Wufei's sword came slicing at her head.  
  
Quatre tapped Usagi's shoulder, "Hey."  
Usagi looked around and smiled, "Hi."  
"Um."  
"Hey Quatre!" Duo's loud voice yelled out.  
Usagi narrowed her eyes only momentarily before Duo joined the group.  
"So what are you two up to?"  
"Well I was just wondering if Usagi would like to come over to my"  
"No. She wouldn't."   
Quatre and Duo jumped and turned nervously at the edge quality in the voice.  
"But" Duo began.  
"Okay, I understand now. Your brain is too stupid to understand what's coming out of my mouth. I said no. So stop asking." Haruka's eyes blazed she was still holding the sword.  
  
Duo had been used to Heero's gaze but never this, this was...bad.   
"Haruka, they were asking ME you know." Usagi pointed out sighing.  
Haruka glanced at Usagi before shrugging, "Suit yourself muffin-head. Just remember what I said earlier."  
Duo wondered what the heck she was talking about.  
Usagi beamed at Quatre, "Sure I'd love to come over to your house."  
"But"  
"What time?"  
"Um, right after school would be good."  
"Yea then you can walk home with us." Duo said  
Usagi smirked, "Uh-huh. See you two later."  
  
Duo had been careful to walk behind Usagi now, Quatre walked next to her silently. Uncomfortable was the word that Usagi was searching for, 'goddess, you would think they got their tongues cut off.'  
Arriving at Quatre's house they stepped in, Usagi looked around.   
'I've seen better.'  
  
"Here, I'll take your bags madam."   
Usagi dropped the backpack lightly in his hands, "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"  
Quatre pointed to the upstairs hallway at a door marked with scuffmarks.  
Duo could feel himself slowly blushing as he recalled when Wufei had cornered him in the bathroom. Then locked him in, Heero opened the door after he filled the door with bullet marks and kicks.  
  
"Man, I think she's on to us Quatre."  
"Shutup Maxwell, she's not on to anything." Quatre replied irritably   
Duo sat down on a nearby bench then got back up and sat back down again.  
Quatre turned, his eyes flaming, "Damnit Duo, do you have to go to the bathroom or something!"  
"No."  
"Then sit the fuck down!"  
Duo sighed, "But I want to stand up."  
Quatre sweatdropped, "Fine."  
  
Usagi had stopped on her way down the stairs to listen to the shouts, smiling slightly she walked the rest of the way down.  
"So what did you guys have planned?"  
"um. Why doesn't Quatre show you around the house." Duo chirped happily.  
  
Quatre shot Duo an ugly look, "Then afterwards Duo can introduce you to the others, especially Heero, he'd LOVE to meet you."  
Usagi and Quatre could both hear his gulp as they walked away.  
  
Usagi took in everything the house was too silent to her liking.  
Quatre rounded the corner skipping a door.  
  
Usagi waited a minute to make sure Quatre was oblivious of her short leave. Opening the door she headed down the stairs taking care not to be noticed.  
  
Walking down the stairs she noticed a light shining down at the bottom of the stairs. Typing could be heard it stopped, and then resumed.  
  
Glancing downwards she spotted Trowa, she was about to descend further until Wufei came in on the scene.  
"Have you seen Duo around lately?"  
Trowa shook his head, still gazing at the screen, sighing he leaned back.  
"Find anything?"  
"No, I haven't found anything on Kaiou Michiru, Tenoh Haruka, Tsukino Usagi, Mei Setsuna, or Tomeo Hotaru. The only thing I have is a school record and that only has a picture of them and their grade records."  
"Did you go in that?"  
"Straight A's for each one."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, 'ooookay, yeah this universe is affecting me'  
  
Wufei made a face, "It's enough that OZ is starting another damn revolution but the developers make us go to a freaking school! I don't see how it helps us during our mission."  
"Trowa."  
Trowa sprang to attention on the screen Quatre's face could be seen "Have you seen Usagi, Trowa?"  
Wufei pushed Trowa aside, "Why? Let me guess Winner you lost her! You idiot! She's a freaking teenage girl." Wufei barked out angrily  
"I lost her right after I passed the control room." Quatre replied, irritation coming on to him in a wave.  
Trowa glared at Wufei, Wufei slipped out of his chair and headed towards a hallway in the back.  
"We'll look around here for her Quatre."  
  
Trowa gazed in silent surprise at Usagi, she was sitting on the stairs.  
She tensed slightly when she saw Trowa but eased up nearly just as fast.  
"Found her Quatre."  
"That's good. Should I call the developers?"  
"...No, I don't think we need to she's only a girl."  
'And your only an ass' Usagi ground here teeth together as Trowa led 'the girl' to a seat in a corner of the (nicely furnished) control room.  
  
Usagi sat in the chair crossly.  
  
Usagi crossed her arms and slouched in the chair sighing loudly.  
Trowa pulled out his gun and set it down on the table as a warning, "You shouldn't have been down here...Wufei I found her."  
  
Usagi felt the soft thrum of her communicator, reaching in her pocket she brought it out. Setsuna's face appeared as Usagi clicked it on, "How's everything going."  
"Well, fine I think. I haven't got any 'bad vibes' like Rei gets. And you would think I would get them."  
"So that boy um...Trowa isn't that blobby ink thing?"  
"Nope, I don't think so. They're part of this different organization called um...Gundam Pilots or something like that. Anyhow this universe is gearing up for war. We need to find the enemy and get out of here."  
"What the heck is that!" Wufei came in yelling, he reached out his hands to grab the communicator.  
  
Usagi glared at Wufei, "If you don't mind I'm having a conversation here."  
"You just told whoever that is who we are. We should kill you for that."  
Trowa and Wufei sweatdropped, Usagi obviously hadn't heard as she was chatting avidly to Setsuna.  
Then Haruka's sharp voice could be heard cutting in, "Then get back here, there's no point wasting your time there."  
Usagi sighed, "They've taken me 'prisoner'"  
"Well stay as long as you freaking want but remember you were there for a reason."  
Trowa suddenly grabbed the communicator, "Haruka?"  
  
Haruka's eyebrow shot up, "What do you want?"  
"To know if you are a threat to us."  
  
Haruka glanced at Michiru who was staring out towards the forest. Michiru turned and looked at Haruka.  
Haruka turned over the communicator to Michiru, Michiru glared at Trowa.  
"Only consider us your enemy if you hurt Usagi. And I swear if you do,"  
"Michiru"  
Michiru bit her lip, as Hotaru pushed the off button.  
"It won't help if we provoke them. Besides we get to see them at school tomorrow." Hotaru grinned winningly  
  
"Well I guess that's a no...I hope." Duo muttered coming out of the shadows of the stairs.  
Trowa shrugged, "We should keep an eye on her. I think I'll have to skip school tomorrow."  
"Great, then I can too."  
"Duo, your such an idiot, it'll be too strange to have all of you out at once besides some of the students already have a clue of what you are." Wufei said smirking.  
Duo sighed before heading back up the stairway.  
  
Trowa turned back to Usagi, "So you're staying here for a while?"  
Usagi's eyebrow rose, "Do I have a choice, skip that. Sure I'll stay."  
"Go ahead and use any of the rooms upstairs."  
  
Seating herself Usagi began to eat, listening to the gossip of the g-boys.  
Duo unceremoniously plopped himself in a seat next to Usagi, "So how are you?"  
"I was fine." Usagi answered wryly 'fine until you had to sit next to me'  
Duo lifted his hands up in submission, "I just thought I'd ask."  
"Duo, did you manage to take care of the L-6 carrier's cargo of mobile dolls?"  
"Ummm...I think so."  
Wufei snorted, "That's a no."  
"Hey! I think I did."  
"That doesn't mean you did! You're such an airhead Duo."  
"The L-6 carrier is destroyed, but it wasn't by Duo it was by,"  
"Don't say it." Duo said covering his ears.  
Quatre sighed, he closed his laptop and joined the rest around the table, "It was destroyed by Heero."  
"Hah, Maxwell your in deep shit when Heero gets back."  
"Oh shutup Wu-man. You know what that sounds like! It sounds like you're a WOMEN!!"  
Wufei lounged across the table and grabbed Duo's braid, nearly dragging him over the table as he yanked viciously.  
"Ow! Let the fuck go!" Duo yelled  
Usagi smirked, she stopped eating to watch the scene, "What did you call me Duo?"  
"You heard me loud and clear! AAAWW, Let go of my hair!"  
"Wufei stop! You're going to pull his hair out." Quatre said in concern  
Trowa sighed moving down a few seats so as not to get in the way of everything.  
"Maxwell!"  
  
Everyone froze, "Maxwell you ass where the hell are you!"  
Wufei smirked, "Well Duo looks like you get two beatings in one day."  
Heero entered the room, glaring coldly at the scene, he started slightly at the sight of Usagi sitting there calmly in the middle of it all.  
Duo yipped in pain as Wufei gave an extra tug before he let go, Heero's hand was amazingly fast.  
Pulling out a gun he fired, Duo rolled down the entire length of the table followed by the resounding pings of the bullets as they lodged themselves into the table.  
"Heero would you stop! This table is brand new! I just bought it this morning!" Quatre called out in vain.  
  
Usagi quickly slipped out of her chair as Duo began to take cover under the table crawling towards the door.  
  
Usagi trudged up the stairway, opening the first door at the top of the stairs she threw herself on the bed.  
'groudy, groudy, groudy' Picking herself up Usagi rummaged in the drawers of the chest, producing a guy's dress shirt. Finding nothing else she sighed and switched from her school uniform into the shirt. Undoing her hair she snuggled under the covers on the side farthest from the door.  
  
(this scene would have been super duper (lol) with Duo but since my first request (first come first served) was for usagi and heero well you get the picture)  
  
Heero, cursed as his last bullet missed its target, "You baka, next time your going to get your lazy ass filled with bullets."  
Throwing open his door he threw his clothes off onto a nearby chair. Opening his bathroom door he calmly closed and started the shower.  
  
Finally Heero sat on the edge of his bed, laying back he sighed heavily. Glancing at the door he noticed Duo running by, rolling his eyes he closed the door and dove under the covers.  
  
'goddess it's cold in this room' Usagi thought mildly opening one eye she caught sight of the moon through the open window, her senses slowly picked up the slight warmth on the other side of the bed. Closing her eyes and falling back asleep her brain went into auto run, rolling over towards the warm spot.  
  
Usagi blinked, 'am I dreaming' Usagi turned her head on the pillow and nearly choked. Sitting up she glanced down, 'so that's why the bed was so warm' giggling quietly she brushed a wild bang away from his face.  
'who would have ever thought that he would look so cute'   
Heero lay unaware of the soft gaze he received from Usagi, his arms and legs were both tangled and wrapped around her.  
  
Unwrapping Heero's hands from her waistline she untangled her legs from his and rolled over to the other end of the bed and got out. Throwing the shirt down on the chair that was inside of the large bathroom she shut the door and started her shower.  
  
Duo edged into Heero's room, "Hey bud"  
Heero snorted, "baka...what do you want."  
"Breakfast it," Duo stared at the body print (hahahaha...) that lay next to Heero. Duo snickered, "You been sleeping with someone Heero! I never knew that, you shoulda told me...well I would have thought I would have heard by now...seeing as I'm next door..."  
Heero sat up and threw the pillow at Duo, "What the hell are you talking about, I didn't sleep with anyone."  
Duo started laughing, "Then who's in the shower Heero?"  
Heero turned and noticed the sound for the first time, glaring at Duo he went and opened the door.  
  
Duo stared in shock, his mouth hanging open, Heero was obviously in the same shock no matter how little of it showed.  
  
(an: the glass door to the shower IS the kind where you can't see through it but you can see like the blurry form...HAHAHA...lol u get wut I'm sayin?"  
  
Usagi thankfully didn't notice the two gaping men or else havoc would have reigned.  
  
Duo smirked, "I didn't know you went for that type" Duo nudged Heero in the side.  
Heero shoved Duo roughly out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
"I didn't sleep with her."  
"Stop trying man! I know you slept with her, that's fine with me but...I never thought"  
"You ass, I told you I didn't sleep with her."  
"Yea, right she just slept next to you."  
Heero remained silent, Duo couldn't hold it in he cracked up.  
"You're telling me she just slept next to you and you didn't notice! Oh yea, perfect soldier all right! You're supposed to be bodily aware too you know that?"  
Duo yelped as his braid was abused yet again.  
  
Heero threw clothes over his shoulder muttering something about a braided baka...  
  
Usagi peeked out the door to make sure nobody was there, stepping out of the bathroom in Heero's shirt and her school skirt she began to rummage in Heero's chest.  
"You want some girl clothes?" Heero asked in a quirky voice.  
Usagi nodded her head still rummaging in his clothing, "You wouldn't happen to have any...Never mind, Where could I find some?"  
"Three rooms down, it's Quatre's sister's room."  
"Thanks."   
Usagi walked placidly out of his room, Heero sighed and slouched in his chair.  
  
Trowa stopped and stared at Usagi through the crack in the door.  
  
'I can't believe all this girl wears is dresses. They're nice but gosh...it's called shorts.'  
She swung herself around to get a full view of herself in the dress, she had finally been able to find a wedding white dress that went down to her mid-knee length. It had a cut in the back that had ribbons just after it stopped. Digging in the closet she found a classy pair of white open toed heels with straps. Sighing she put up her hair and walked out of the room, Trowa managed a subtle smile as she walked by.  
  
Tripping into a seat Usagi began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Heero could you"  
"No."  
"But"  
"No"  
"Please!"  
"No, you don't need any protection."  
Duo sighed, glaring daggers at Heero who snorted and walked into his classroom. He bumped into Setsuna, Setsuna glanced down at him in surprise.  
"How is she?"  
"Fine."  
Setsuna nodded her head, "That's good."  
  
Duo glanced nervously behind his back at the small but fierce black haired girl.  
  
Hotaru sighed, 'what an idjit he thinks I'm going to grab my glaive and slice him through with it, too bad I'm on school grounds...'  
'stop staring at me stop staring at me...'  
Hotaru finally rolled her eyes and grabbed his braid and pulled it backwards so that his eyes could see an upside down version of her.  
"I'm not going to hurt you."  
Duo sighed in relief, "That's good."  
"See, we're on school grounds." Hotaru let go of Duo's braid and enjoyed the remembrance of his terrified look.  
As the class winded down to a finish Hotaru grabbed Duo's arm, "Why don't we go out to that new Cava Java on S. Main and Liberty?"  
"Ummm."  
"I'll push the school grounds as far as that."  
Duo nodded his head quickly, 'some way to ask a guy out on a date'  
Hotaru turned, "I heard that."  
Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"Miss Kaiou, for our ensemble partners you will be paired with Mr. Winner."  
Michiru visibly blanched at the thought but quickly regained her composure and nodded her head.  
Seating herself next to Quatre she wondered if it would make a difference if she bribed him to be sick on the day of their performance.  
"Um, Miss Kaiou, I know we haven't gotten off to a good start and everything but,"  
Michiru smiled, "Don't worry...I'm not looking for a fight. I heard you were a talented violin player."  
Quatre nodded his head blushing, "But what about you?"  
Michiru smiled, "Well in my universe I think I was."   
"Universe?"  
"I'll tell you about it later." Enjoying his polite curiosity at the moment  
"Usagi's fine."  
Michiru turned quickly, "Really...hah, I would expect that."  
"?"  
Michiru waved her hand offly, "It's nothing...Maybe we should talk later at my, well, your place."  
Quatre smiled, 'good, not everyone's like Haruka-san'  
  
Setsuna glanced at the two next to her, "So I guess you two are busy this afternoon. By the looks of it anyway."  
Both Michiru blushed while Hotaru scoffed, "Well, I wouldn't call Duo something to fill your time up with."  
Setsuna shrugged, "Maybe not."  
Both Michiru and Hotaru raised their eyebrows, 'yeah right...'  
  
Haruka stared at Wufei, "So..."  
Wufei was fidget ever so slightly under her intense gaze or rather glare.  
"I don't see why not. Then we can see who'll win without any distractions." Haruka finally replied slowly.  
  
Usagi glanced at Trowa, "Your kidding me! So this new group of people have started preparing against a full out onslaught on the entire earth and colonies! Wow...they've gotta be pretty powerful."  
Trowa shrugged, "Depends..."  
  
Okay people, I just gotta ask you all, do your really want a wufei haruka romance and a setsuna trowa thingy goin on? It's just I almost laughed when I read the reviews about them going with those people, I mean I totally understand the thing to have each person organized with a person but still Wufei? Haruka??? But anyhow I got the Haruka thing started but I'm REALLY reluctant on the trowa setsuna...just cause I don't know. But you should know that Wufei did ask Haruka on a Wufei style date so don't get pissy on me please.~Luv ya QT-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Gunshots

Chasing Enemies and Dreams 3  
  
Hey peoples...Okay so I would wait later for all of them to do all around flirting with each other but I've broken that decision. So now here's your chance to vote for the following people. (in the reviews of course) No other people...course there isn't really anyone else is there? But anyhows the people are: Usagi, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Trowa, Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei...and well...nvm I was thinking of Milliar...nvm. I will be taking toll in three days after I upload this chapter. I'll count the pairs by how many people want the particular two as a couple. And please, vote for ALL of them. It would make my toll counting a lot easier. Thanks and luv u guys lots ~QT-chan  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What do you mean depends! People in this universe aren't naturally stupid."  
"Usagi?"   
Usagi started at the voice, groping in her pocket and digging out her communicator Usagi smiled.  
"Hey Hotu-Chan."  
"Hey, um Setsuna asked for you to try and transform, she's come up with something disturbing..." Hotaru said in a troubled tone biting her lip, "Very troubling."  
Usagi nodded her head, she glanced up at Trowa, "Could you excuse me for a moment?"  
Trowa nodded his head, Usagi entered Heero's room and closed the door.  
  
"Moon Crisis Make Up!!"  
A fading light shimmered around Usagi, then it shimmered and disappeared. Usagi gasped and looked at herself in the mirror.   
Her eyebrow twitched, 'and I thought tomb raider had too many guns'  
  
Her fuku had not appeared, in it's place she had a trench coat with a hood over her current outfit. Light, small guns were attached to the inside of the coat while at her ankle there was another gun cleverly attached by a ankle bandage gun thingy...(so I don't know the name for that...)  
"Usagi are you there?" Trowa called opening the door, "Wha, how, nevermind when did you get all those weapons on?"  
He couldn't really say they were guns they looked more like something from an alien planet with their hi-tech look.   
Usagi blushed, "Um...I found them?"  
Trowa snorted, "Yea right, even if they were Heero's the developers would have given us weapons similar to his...I think I'm going to give'em a call. You wouldn't mind giving them a inspection would you?"  
"Usagi!" Usagi gasped bringing out her communicator.   
  
Setsuna giggled, "Like our new fuku's?"  
"What! You're kidding! These...aren't fuku's they're simple weapons..."  
Setsuna sighed, "Well, I tried to transform today and see if I could use the time gates. But, when I transformed I had an outfit similar to yours..."  
"But how,"  
"I think it's this universe. I've been trying a few things out, and it comes to the conclusion that since we've converted to this universe our powers have also converted with it also. So what used to be a fuku is a weaponry arsenal that's more highly developed then any other weapon on this universe since it's clear that we can't transform like before..."  
Usagi sighed heavily, "So you're telling me we get to transform into this!"  
Setsuna laughed, "It's not that bad. Since the enemy must have had to have gone through the same changes as us. So we're fighting on fair ground no matter how different."  
"Do you think it's got anything to do with the OZ revolution rumor?"  
Setsuna nodded, "I'll check into it."  
  
Usagi turned in surprise as a Dr.J entered the room.  
"Nice to meet you ms. Tsukino."  
"Um, pleasure is all mine."  
"Do you mind if we take a look at your weapons?"  
"Nope."  
Usagi shrugged it off of her shoulders easily. It thudded audibly onto the floor, Usagi sighed realizing just how heavy it was.  
Dr.J lifted the cloak and looked on in amazement as thirty or so assorted guns clattered to the floor.   
Usagi edged towards Trowa who was leaning against the door, "How did they get here so fast?"  
Trowa shrugged, "I don't know. They just arrived after the call. Don't ask me."  
"We should go outside and see how powerful these things are." Dr.J said decidedly.  
  
"Usagi why don't you fire this weapon."  
Usagi took the small gun, it was around the size of a regular pistol but had odd blue markings along the entire length of the gun.  
Taking aim at a far tree she fired, a blue ball of light shot out of the gun.  
It latched itself onto the tree, a sucking sound could be heard, before it was soaring back towards the group. Before Usagi could think she raised her hand and caught it. Small waves of blue light kept lapsing out of the ball.   
"What the hell did that do?" Trowa asked, "The tree's still there."  
  
Usagi smiled, "I get it now. This thing can suck out living organism's energy and give it back to you for a more powerful version of itself. Here watch."  
Usagi threw the blue ball, "Wait Usagi!" Trowa called out.  
The explosion tore the very ground they were standing on, "Force Field!" Usagi yelled  
  
From Usagi's wrists were light, thin metal wristbands, a yellow light blasted out of it and surrounded the group in an orb of it's light.  
The explosion was all around them, then as quickly as it had come it ended. Usagi who was the only one who remained standing smiled.  
"This is great! It's like an entertainment theater all in one!"   
Trowa sweatdropped, he turned towards Quatre's house and coughed.  
Usagi turned and winced, the entire front of the house had been charred black, the balconies remains were unseen, the windows had been blasted clear through and had broken into large holes in the house's side.  
  
"And that energy was only from a tree, imagine if it was from a human!"   
Trowa glanced at Usagi as if for the first time, "You enjoy killing?"  
Usagi blinked, "No."  
She glanced back at the tree, "You should tell Quatre to get rid of that tree, it's dead."  
Her arsenal of weapons disappeared into thin air, Usagi walked back towards the house quietly.  
  
Dr.J turned back to the scene, the entire area was dug out from the explosion at least thirty feet deep and too far for the eye to see wide. (haha)  
The tree had luckily been just far enough from the explosion to have just a burnt side.  
"Trowa, don't underestimate that girl. Those weapons are stronger then your gundams put together. She may be a big help in the fight against OZ that's brewing up."  
"Do you know who's leading it this time?"  
"Yes...A women named Ashitana. She has no background that I've been able to come up with in the computer...Be careful around Ms. Tsukino."  
Trowa nodded his head gazing at the mass destruction sight.  
  
Sorry this is the shortest chapter ever but I can't go on until I get the voting results. So remember, THREE DAYS AFTER I UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER I'LL TALLY THE VOTES! Vote for whoever you want, oh and note to yourself, don't flame me for OTHER PEOPLE'S CHOICES! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT SOME PEOPLE TOGETHER AND YOU MIGHT AGREE WITH ME JUST DON'T FREAKING FLAME ME ABOUT IT! P.S. I might just over rule one certain couple cause it's just the strangest thing to have Haruka WITH anyone, but HEY! This is voting time so just vote for who you freaking want to be together.  



	4. Shopping & Animatons

Chasing Dreams and Enemies 4  
  
Hey people hope you like the next chapter a lot....lol I mean it.~QT-chan  
  
Oh, by the way the voting results are:  
Usagi&Heero:12Usagi&Wufei:2Usagi&Trowa:10Usagi&Quatre:1  
Haruka&Wufei:13Haruka&Trowa:2Haruka&Quatre:1Haruka&Duo:1 Michiru&Trowa:2Michiru&Quatre:14Michiru&Haruka:1Setsuna&Heero:2  
Setsuna&Wufei:2Setsuna&Trowa:8Setsuna&Quatre:1Setsuna&Miliardo:1  
Hotaru&Duo:16Hotaru&Heero:1Quatre&Trowa:1  
I only put up the ones that were voted for...man this is going to be soooo hard with Setsuna and Trowa: setsuna talks to trowa "......" trowa to setsuna "......" and then haruka! I might take her off! I mean do you know how hard it's going to be! Lol, probably not, probably not to the fact that I will take it off. Don't worry I'll come up with something. Oh, and hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, don't flame. Please.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
Quatre stared in quiet dismay at the rubble that was left of his front porch that blocked the road. Hotaru got out of the car and smirked, "Well, Winner hope you have insurance to cover that."  
Quatre turned towards Duo, "You don't think that an OZ force attacked here do you?"  
"They would have been noticed a long time earlier for one thing, second why would they come here, and third I don't think there would be a porch left if OZ really wanted to send out mobile dolls."  
Quatre nodded sighing, leaning against the smoking porch, "Michiru maybe we should do the violin practice at your house after all."  
"Lets head to your house and see if Usagi's there."  
  
Usagi jumped up and down waving excitedly at the group, "Hey guys! It's great to see you all back."  
Michiru giggled, "Yes."  
Hotaru peeked around the corner of the building, she blinked in surprise, "Usagi...how did you what...What did this?"  
"I did. I think it'll take some time but we'll get accustomed to our new weapons and be able to use them to their fullest power. It's just that I don't see how it's going to help us get home. I don't think Setsuna knows how to get us home either."  
Hotaru nodded her head thoughtfully, "Well no sense in crying about it. We'll just keep trying until we can't try anymore. But we have more urgent things to deal with. Ashitana is the new leader of a new OZ. OZ as I've understood from Duo is a army or something like that...anyhow he's not sure what they're plans are but they're going to be bigger then ever."  
"What does that have to do with us?" Usagi asked sharply partly surprised at her own reaction but letting it pass.  
Hotaru gazed silently at Usagi and then past her.  
  
"It means the Gundam Pilots will have to acquire new and better technology while at the same time new pilots."   
Quatre sighed, "Heero...I can't believe you can even suggest that. But there's no other way."  
Heero leaned against the frame of the door sipping a mug of (nice, hot, delicious) coco.  
"You might want to come in before you freeze to death...It's not much better actually in here. Since the windows have been blasted through."  
Quatre sighed again and covered his face in his hands momentarily before entering his now dilapidated mansion.  
  
The group stood around the table as Dr.J relayed news to them, "The leader of the new OZ is Ashitana, we have no background information on her or how her plans or progress are going. We need to find and build new technology and pilots. Dr. Meiou will be joining the group."  
"Setsuna, why?" Haruka questioned quietly as Setsuna appeared out of the shadows behind Dr.J.  
"Senshi, Ashitana is our new enemy."  
"What! How can you be so sure!" Hotaru cried out  
Setsuna produced her Time Key, "We have lost nearly all our magical powers... This dimension has no magic, just guns and mechanical masterpieces, so as we have entered this dimension we have lost our magic nearly to the point where we cannot transform. So I suggest we all transform just to get the feel of it all. Also because that's the only magic that we have left to use. We can only transform and detransform."  
The senshi glanced at each other sadly, before they raised their hands and transformed.  
  
Wisps of light slowly crept out of the senshi's upraised hands, forming into a twisted circle that surrounded their bodies. The transformation was quick, they were now dressed in a trench coat of muted, dark colors. Opening the flaps of their jackets they fingered their weapons that were hooked on neatly. Learning the abilities of the weapon as they passed their fingers over the weapon. They had leg bands with (at the very least) two different types of guns attached on one leg and arm.   
Usagi sighed, "I can feel it leaving me...my magic."  
Setsuna looked at the solemn group around her.  
  
"Setsuna, you haven't explained everything to us." Wufei mentioned coldly  
"Any of us can do that, so I will." Hotaru glared at Wufei, "We are protectors of a different world, different galaxy then yours. There we have magical powers given to us from our respective planets to fight any evil that enters our system. We were fighting against this thingy," at this point Hotaru glanced at Haruka.  
"Some kind of inky blob." Haruka let in, and nodded at Hotaru.  
"It led us into this dimension. The only good clue that I think Setsuna has of Ashitana being our enemy is that, just before the ink blob leapt into the portal hole a voice said,"  
"We will have the other universe to get to first." Michiru finished sighing.  
  
"So naturally, I supposed that if we had been dropped off here then this must be the universe she was speaking of...The new OZ isn't trying to take over the colonies or anything else. Just to destroy this dimension and move on to others, is what I predict. To our dimension, it will be best Sailor Senshi," Setsuna turned to the group, "It will be best...that we stay here and stop Ashitana if it turns out that we cannot return home."  
  
Usagi clenched her teeth, looking at her feet she covered her face and cried.  
Hotaru nodded at Setsuna, "We will destroy Ashitana and the new OZ. But always protect our princess as long as we have energy to strike down our foe,"  
"And air to breath as we,"  
"Destroy anything that dares to harm,"  
"What we love and will forevermore protect." Haruka finished, wrapping an arm around Usagi's waist.  
  
Usagi looked up at the senshi and the pilots that stared silently at nothing, "You guys might as well come over and stay at our place. It might not be like here. But seeing as I demolished the heating system I don't see why you guys don't come over...unless you want to freeze."  
"Thank you." Wufei replied, his face was blank but his eyes shown with some unnamable emotion."  
  
Usagi smiled, "I kind of like this Michiru."   
Michiru turned and looked at the group smiling, "Yes. It reminds me of a story tale. So warm and bright."   
She sighed and continued pouring the tea and coco. Michiru cracked and shelled the last Chestnut (luv em) and poured them into a bowl.  
"Usagi, can you get some popcorn and the thingy that pops them?" Setsuna called  
"Sure, be there in a sec."  
  
The room that they were in opened up into the kitchen and dining room. But there was a couch that acted as a wall to separate most of the rooms. (Carpeted area with a wood table just before the couch.)  
"This is great! Hotdogs, popcorn, and chestnuts!" Duo laid back on the couch comfortably.  
Hotaru felt her cheeks turning a heated red as Duo draped his arm over Hotaru's shoulder and pulled her back against the couch, so that her back was pressed against the couch.  
  
Quatre and Michiru rose up quietly and opened their violin cases. Quatre quickly picked up a tune that Michiru weaved in and out of.  
  
Usagi blinked and looked at the lone evergreen tree standing in the corner of their room.  
"Christmas...I forgot about that. When is it?"  
"I think it's in two weeks?"   
"Two and a half."  
Hotaru sighed, "Too little time to shop for me."  
"You aren't going to give gifts!" Duo whined  
Hotaru closed her eyes and sighed, Usagi smiled, "Hotu-chan if you don't give us anything don't expect anything from us."  
Hotaru sat straight up, "You're joking!"  
Haruka smirked and shook her head, "One less person to buy gifts for."  
Michiru smiled as she continued the song.  
"Fine...I'll buy gifts." Hotaru sighed and leaned back against the couch  
"Yea! Lets see, one from Hotaru, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Setsuna, Haruka, Usagi, and Michiru! That makes ten gifts!"  
Wufei threw a cushion at Duo's head smirking as it hit its target, "You are unbelievable Maxwell, can't even count. It's nine smart one, and besides how can you be sure any of us are going to give you gifts?"  
Duo sat up, swinging his leg over Hotaru's head so that she sat between his legs, "Because you guys secretly love me!"  
Heero snorted and Wufei smiled wryly, 'I wonder if the stores sell jack in the box punch toys...just open the box and punch him...ahh, the fun and glory'  
  
"I don't get it, I mean Duo's supposed to be a gundam pilot. My shingami but all that I can think of when I'm around him is rabbit." Hotaru mentioned to Setsuna as they began to shell some more chestnuts.  
"Rabbit? Why rabbit?"  
"Well, rabbit's are stupid, fast in idiocy, likes to eat...and too many of them. And too many people thinking they're cute." Hotaru replied looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.  
Setsuna wrinkled her nose at the smell of burnt pie, "Well I agree. But don't you think he's cute?"  
Hotaru snorted, "I won't answer that. It doesn't have to do anything with my dilemma." Hotaru swiftly walked out of the kitchen to join the rest.  
Haruka appeared later in the kitchen and smirked at Setsuna's burnt pie, "Don't worry, Duo won't mind."  
"I really try. I just can't cook Pie's, give me bread or cakes I can do. But pies! Ug, you'd think they were against me!"  
Haruka smiled, "Well what are you going to do with it?"   
"Give it to the hungry animals outside." Setsuna laughed and opened the window and was about to drop it, when it shattered in her hands.  
  
The bullet sang through the air, hitting the cabinet just beside Haruka. Haruka shouted and grabbed Setsuna as bullets poured in from the window. "Grab our stuff, it's time we settle a score!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power"  
"Saturn Crystal Power"  
"Neptune Crystal Power"  
"Moon, Crystal Power!!"  
The five women ducked behind the counter and blasted the wall clear away from the kitchen so that an open space was where the wall used to have been.  
  
Duo and the others felt angry surprise at the attack, they were unarmed (except for Heero...of course) and knew they couldn't return fire without risking getting in the way of the senshi's and enemies fire.  
  
Usagi squinted her eye and managed to get a clear shot at the hardly detectable shadow.   
"Shoot, that's it! Haruka!"  
Haruka bent down and withdrew a gun from her leg band and threw it over to Usagi.   
'I can't use the gun I used before so this...this is the next best thing.'  
Gunfire broke out shooting the gun out of Usagi's reach in midair, as she stood up to reach for it she forgot herself.   
She could feel her lungs intake sharply as a single bullet lodged itself in her side.   
Quatre grabbed the fallen gun, "Usagi."  
Usagi felt her concentration wavering, "Quatre," she coughed and hacked before continuing, "Join the guns and give it to me."  
  
Quatre gabbed Usagi's gun, they clicked together as they were joined.  
"Here."  
Usagi grabbed the gun and fought the aching pain and nausea that erupted in her as she stood up and pulled the trigger.  
  
(slooooow motion...)  
  
The ball of energy, came slowly out of the pistol, quickly forming into a larger ball it shot forwards towards the forest.  
The senshi ran towards Usagi, "Get Cover!" Michiru yelled at the pilots.  
The energyball stopped in midair in front of the forest, wisps of trailing energy shot forwards past the ball. Then it exploded...  
  
(Back to normal motion)  
  
The entire length of the kitchen wall and three feet more of the wall were destroyed in the blast while the counter and sink shot backwards.  
Usagi was thrown backwards and hit the far wall, the senshi were blown off their feet and into the wall. The gundam pilots shielded their eyes as pieces of wood and pine tree flew into their eyes.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes in amazement; the forest that had been in front of them was cleared completely of trees in a 30*30 foot circular area.  
  
Michiru quickly pulled Usagi up, "Hotaru!"  
Hotaru immediately kneeled down; reaching her hand out just above the wound she closed her eye. Thin purple wisps reached out and entered the wound. The bullet clunked onto the floor ominously. The wound began to get smaller, and then Hotaru gasped, she looked at her hands.   
"We better get her to a hospital...My healing powers, they're gone."   
Haruka scooped Usagi up in her arms, the senshi untransformed, Haruka pulled off her coat and leg bands. Her armbands slipped off of their own accord vanishing into thin air before they hit the ground.  
  
The group watched fearfully as Usagi was pushed away towards an operating room.  
"Heero? Heero Yuy?"  
Heero turned, "Relena...Relena Peacecraft. I thought I'd never see you again. What are you doing in the hospital?"  
"Miliardo. He was injured in a mobile doll fight. They just came on him..."  
"Who is Miliardo Heero?" Hotaru asked  
"Miliardo...he's an old friend of mine..." Heero shook his head, "He's Relena's brother. Part of the Peacecraft Family."  
"How bad are his wounds?" Wufei glared at Relena  
"Fine. He just has a temporary sprained wrist and some burns."  
"Relena." Miliardo appeared rounding the corner and glanced at Heero strangely.  
  
"Heero, it's good to see you again. What have you and the Gundam pilots been up to?"  
"The New OZ."  
Miliardo nodded his head, "I thought so, and they're stronger now. The talgeese didn't even make a worthy opponent for them."  
Heero nodded, "It's a good thing the Developers are working on new gundam suits. They're working on one for you too. Surprisingly enough."  
Miliardo smirked, "Need the extra help then?"  
"We don't have a choice." Heero spat out bitterly  
"Who are they?" Miliardo pointed at the four women behind Heero.  
  
"These four women are the Senshi, they're going to help us battle the New OZ."  
Miliardo smirked, "Are you sure they can take it?"  
Setsuna glared icily at Miliardo, "More then you think. But we won't be in gundams."  
"What! How do you think you're going to help them then!" Miliardo yelled causing a few stares.  
"I have a different plan that doesn't include you earthlings to interfere with it." Setsuna was immediately surrounded by the three senshi as the note of challenge echoed in her voice.  
Miliardo stared at the group for a minute before laughing, "I wasn't challenging you."  
Setsuna was glad for the excuse for not having to reply as a nurse came running up to the group.  
"Excuse me, um is this the Winner group?"  
"Yea."  
"Well, which ever one of you is Mr. Winner I have some good news for you. Mrs. Winner is going to be just fine. She'll just have to keep that bandage on for a week."  
Quatre felt himself turning red from the tips of his ears and down.  
  
"Quatre you got married?" Relena questioned.  
"No! Usagi's just a friend of mine and we registered under my name."  
Miliardo smiled slightly, "Who is this girl?"  
"She's Usagi Tsukino. OZ decided to do a surprise attack on us. She saved us."  
"With mobile dolls?"  
"No, a land force unit."  
Miliardo nodded, "I'll be leaving but...keep in touch." Relena and Miliardo walked out of the hospital quickly.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, dimly aware of a pair of arms encircling her waist, and legs wrapped around hers.  
'what the' Usagi sat up and turned around, "Heero?"  
Heero glanced icily up at Usagi, "You're letting cold air under the sheets."  
Usagi giggled before laying back down but turning herself so she was facing Heero.  
"How many times do you plan on doing this?"  
"As many times as you sleep in my room."  
"But, where are we then?" Usagi scanned the room slowly  
"Quatre's second mansion. (Yawn) hopefully you won't destroy this one. Christmas is in a week and two days."  
Usagi turned back to Heero, "Yea???"  
"When are you going to go shopping?"  
"I don't know sometime. Why?"  
"Just wondering. Better buy an extra gift for Setsuna. She's going to be working on our gifts 24/7...the gundams will be finished around Christmas hopefully with the help of the other developers."  
Usagi sighed and closed her eyes, she went into a fetal position.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked at Usagi, "Usa, what are you going to give me for Christmas?"  
"Depends."  
"On what?"  
"On lots of things."  
Heero rolled his eyes and threw off the covers. Usagi rolled up into a tighter ball of herself. "Heero! What the shit made you do that! It's freezing!"  
"Might as well get up."  
Usagi sat up and glared at Heero as he took off his shirt and headed towards the bathroom. Usagi pulled up the covers again and threw them over herself, falling asleep minutes afterwards.   
  
Heero glanced at Usagi's sleeping form before quietly leaving the room.  
  
"Hey Heero! Bud, we should go and shop for Christmas presents for everyone!"  
Duo yelled out cheerfully, Heero snorted, "Yeah right."  
Duo sighed and hung his head, "Who the hell is not going to go shopping with me?" Duo called out, five voices replied, "Me."  
Michiru giggled, "Duo you could come with us girls but I'm not sure if you'd want to seeing as,"  
"Yea! I'd love to! When are we going?"  
"Oh, tomorrow, we just have some short work to do before. I'll call you before we go."  
Duo leaned back in his chair, "Thanks Michiru."  
"Sure." Michiru and Haruka continued in their cooking Pancakes and omelet's.   
Haruka glanced at Michiru, "Why'd you invite him?"  
Michiru giggled, "Don't you feel the least bit sympathy for him?"  
"No"  
"No."   
Haruka turned to see Wufei next to her looking around in the cup shelf. (yea yes, I know! A cup shelf, corny but I have a cup shelf so don't flame it but you can laugh. Lol)  
Wufei smirked, "Duo too much of a baka to get sympathy."  
Haruka half smirked back, "See, Michiru I'm not the only one."  
Michiru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Breakfast!!!!!!!" Hotaru yelled at the top of her voice. Jumping down from the chair she sat down and began to fork out pancakes for herself.  
  
"I'll go and see how Usagi's doing."  
"Could I go with you," Trowa asked staring intently at Setsuna  
Setsuna could feel an intense blush coming on, quickly grabbing her coffee cup she took a gulp that effectively blocked her face from his.  
She nodded as she drank and managed to nearly choke on the coffee before Trowa smiled slightly and asked, "You okay?"  
Setsuna managed to nod an embarrassed and puzzled face at his question.  
  
Opening the door, Setsuna gently sat down on the edge of the bed and nudged Usagi's sleeping form.  
Instantaneously Usagi sat straight up, blinking and looking around herself.  
"Oh, Setsuna. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. I'd just like you to put your hand on this pad."  
Usagi nodded her head, putting her hand down on a pad that already had a large handprint on it.  
"Ouch. What the heck was that?"  
"Pin prick. I need this for your gundam. Sorry."  
"Oh, that's okay, but I was wondering, what are the gundams going to be like?"  
"Like nothing ever before seen in the gundam world."  
  
Usagi smiled, "Setsuna you should have graduated as a science or mechanical major."   
Setsuna smiled, "Well, I would have but I preferred mathematics. It helps to be a mathematician in the world where we lived."  
Usagi yawned and noticed Trowa for the first time, "Hey Trowa, how are you?"  
"Fine."  
"That's good, well, I'm going to take a shower. Oh, where are we and do I happen to have any other clothes besides my school uniform?"  
"Yea, they're in the other room three doors down. Heero must have mistaken which room was yours."  
Trowa snorted and leaned against the bedpost, Setsuna smiled quirkily before helping Usagi out of the bed.  
"How is your wound?"  
"Fine."  
"Let me see it."  
Setsuna bent down and lifted up the shirt (she's in p.j.'s) lifting the bandage delicately.  
"That's good. You heal pretty fast...must be because of all that food you ate."  
Usagi laughed, "So when are we going shopping for presents?"  
"Tomorrow. Oh, and we've um. Dropped out of school."  
"That's great news. Well, I'll see you two, later."  
  
Trowa glanced at Setsuna, "She heals faster then normal...That wound has practically disappeared."  
"It must be the silver imperium crystal."  
"What?"  
"Nothing..." Setsuna sighed, "I'll see you later."  
  
Duo walked into a hunting and weaponry shop with the senshi trailing him.  
"So, here's what we do, get the guys gifts and make sure between us girls that we haven't bought the same gift. Just make sure Duo gets his shopping done on time Hotaru." Michiru asked  
Hotaru nodded her head smiling.  
  
The group had split and now regrouped in the mall's O center. The mall was a three mile long (haha...yea right, but fun to fantasize) donut with a concession area in the O of the donut.  
Hotaru slumped in her chair, "Do you know how hard it is to shop with him!"  
Setsuna smiled, "Nope," she handed Hotaru the hand-pad, "Do me a favor and put your hand down on that please."  
Hotaru pulled her hand away rubbing the palm of her hand.  
"What is that? And why didn't you go shopping like the rest of us for gifts?"  
"Because I'm making your gifts, I just need some DNA strands and all of that melicular stuff."  
Hotaru blinked, "Okay..."  
  
Usagi burst back into the mansion gleefully, running upstairs towards her room she slammed the door shut and locked it.  
Haruka glanced up the stairway, "Are you sure that bullet ever even hit her?"  
Michiru laughed, "I doubt it now."  
  
(AN: BLA BLA BLA! IT'S GOING TO BE CHRISTMAS EVE NOW! CRAPOLO, I LUV THIS PART!)  
  
Duo ducked as a fist soared up in the air just above him, Wufei sighed ruefully.  
"Maxwell you idiot! You were supposed to stay there."  
Duo sighed, "Nice try! You could have gotten me a REAL jack-in-the-box! But nooooo, you give me a punch-in-the-box!"   
Wufei pensively fingered his new sword, Heero was loading his new gun and his new titanium cased laptop stood on the table.  
Quatre sighed in quiet wonder as he unwrapped an artfully crafted antique violin. Restored to it's original sheen, "Michiru...how did you get this!"  
Michiru smiled, "Well I'm glad you like it, I bought it at a violin shop back home..."  
Setsuna handed Trowa a thin and narrow box, opening it he gasped.  
"I know, you don't really play that kind of thing but I thought it would be good to showcase...I don't know I got it from a friend of mine."  
Trowa held up a ivory flute which was encrusted with small gems and crystals that decorated the entire length of the flute in small tendrils of intricate gold vines.  
  
Quatre had set up the gift opening in a large closed room with a single large glass door that arched high up onto the wall. It opened up onto a small oval marble balcony.   
The rest of the room was carpeted in light strawberry pink and light (more tan) orange wallpaper. A fireplace was set in the wall across from the cherry tree doors that had silver handles and intricately designed doors.  
The room was rectangular...Oh yeah, the tree was in the corner of the room next to the fireplace, large cushions were sprawled around there and a couch and table with food on it stood in the two corners on the side nearest the door. (AN:I did that just to give you an idea of what the place they're in is like)  
  
Setsuna opened the door for the developers who entered the room containing small boxes on trolleys. The boxes were irregularly shaped, Setsuna smiled, "And now, your gifts from me and the developers."  
Quatre's servants came in and started to unload the boxes from the trolleys and set them down, all together they made a line across the room.  
Setsuna called each of them and told them to stand next to their box. Setsuna smiled, "Now you can go ahead and open your box."  
Hotaru gasped, "Oh my gosh...Setsuna, what, how...thank you."  
The others had the same expressions and thoughts in their facial expressions.  
"Now, if you will allow, I will tell you why I gave you these particular gifts, what they are, what they can do, how many multiple forms they have and then questions may be asked.  
  
The gifts before you as you know are now known as Animatons. The first ever created, organic mechanical gundams."  
Duo gasped as did many of the other pilots.  
Setsuna continued oblivious, "They can be somewhat like your gundam. The multiple forms that they have are Cs1, Ns2, Weapon mode, and last, Gundam mode."  
  
Wufei looked down nearly angrily at the Komodo Dragon that he had received, "Why are they so pathetically small, and what the hell does Cs1 and Ns2 mean!"  
"Cs1 means carry size, Ns2 means normal size, weaponry mode is ground battle mode and Gundam mode is for both outer space and aerial combat."  
"You're kidding me! This thing! How the hell do you think we're going to dodge all of the things that the mobile dolls shoot at us!" Heero snapped  
Setsuna massaged her forehead, "Horus, come here please. Maybe I could deomstrate."  
A small white fluffball of an owl landed lightly on Setsuna's shoulder, we should step outside.  
  
Out on the balcony Horus flitted over to the rail of the balcony.  
"Horus, Ns2!" Setsuna yelled  
Horus, grew from a small ball of feathers into a large and nearly sinister looking full grown owl. It stood out impressively against the dark blue sky.  
"Horus, Weapon Mode!"  
Horus shot up into the air, and flitted around in circles above the group. Opening it's mouth energy blasts shot out and burned into the ground below forming a massive hole. Every practical and unpractical weapon had been designed into the bird obviously as it continually exhibited the vast store of weapons up it's wing. Landing on the rail it squeezed lightly and immediately the rail crumbled as if it was sand.  
Setsuna lifted up Horus's wing, "Plating underneath the feathers protects it from blasts and it can raise a shield in this mode. Gundam Mode!"  
Horus quickly flew backwards as it increased in size to an unrecognizable state, it loomed above them. It was similar in shape to the original gundams except a few hundred feet larger. It had some recognizable features to make it out as Horus the owl, but few.  
Setsuna leapt up onto the rail and tapped the hard metal on Horus, "Stronger then any man made metal from this point back. Able to withstand the Fortress Barge cannon without a dent or scratch in it. With speeds that rival light by a maximum of thirty light minutes. Weapons that have a stronger and better build. You used to have to have your gundams rebuilt or fixed after every battle, well. Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the fortieth century. This gundam is able to repair itself and has fifty times more room to hold any weapon that you had before in your old gundam. You, now have the latest and most hi-tech gundam ever made."  
  
Haruka nodded her head, "Thank you Setsuna. For everything."  
Setsuna nodded her head and smiled, "Just hope you enjoy them. Oh, and the Animatons are able to speak to you and know several languages. They were designed from your blood samples to suit your own personalities."  
  
Usagi stroked the top of her Animatons head, she had received a bird that resembled a cross between a peacock and a hawk. It had long headfeathers that brushed against it's back and a tail that draped down about ten inches. It was a creamy white color with brown eyes.  
  
A fox brushed against Usagi's shoulder and was heading towards Setsuna who was closing the patio doors.  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The fox turned and sat down wrapping its bushy tail around itself.  
"Yes? Is there something I could do for you?"  
"Where's your pilot?"  
The fox looked pensive, "Miliardo Peacecraft. But he's not here unfortunately. I must ask your developer if she knows why."   
Usagi nodded her head watching the fox as it disappeared among the crowd of feet, boxes and animatons.  
Usagi's animaton turned to Usagi from its perch on her arm.  
"What shall you call me?"  
"I'm going to call you...Faramir."  
  
Michiru had received a dark brown otter and sat before the fire with Haruka and her russet colored golden eagle.   
Hotaru watched as midnight black panther rolled and wrestled on the floor with a Duo's tawny Lynx.  
Heero was typing on his laptop, at his feet a grayish white Timber Wolf lay majestically at his feet.  
Quatre was hand feeding his falcon, that was perched on Trowa's back as he stroked his Tiger's silky fur.   
Wufei's animaton, a komodo dragon's forked tongue smelled the air as it watched Duo's lynx wrestling the panther. It slipped up to Wufei's shoulder, it's hook shaped claws tapped restlessly on his back.  
  
Miliardo entered the room unnoticed until he joined the group with his fox peeping out of his pocket.  
Horus's large yellow orb-like eyes watched the fire quietly going stupid in it's drowsy state.  
Most of the Animatons were in there Cs1 form, only Miliardo, Heero, Michiru, and Usagi had there animtons in Ns2 form.  
  
Heero's animaton named Noil (lion backwards) snapped it's jaws lazily at Duo's lynx as it accidentally bumped into him.   
  
Morning came slowly the next day, Christmas, the group opened the rest of their gifts before running out into the large expanse of Quatre's yard.  
Usagi was the first to get hit by the icy ball of snow, spitting out snow she rounded up a ball and threw it at Hotaru who ducked ending it to hit onto Miliardo's face.  
Picking up a clump of snow he started throwing it any person within his target.  
Duo slipped and fell and was immediately caked with ten or so snowballs.  
The Animatons were either running or flying about crazily daring to hope that they wouldn't get hit by the snowballs. Finally they transformed into their Ns2 and started their own combat with their pilots.  
  
Hey. Hope you liked the last bit...I did anyway. Please, if you like my animaton Idea tell me! Because I thought it would be great...but haha, I'm not so sure anymore if you guys would. Anyway. Please review and Luv ya~QT-chan  



	5. Transformations & Bane

Chasing Enemies and Dreams 5  
  
Hey people hope you liked the last chapter, well ttyl luv ya~QT-chan  
  
Chapter 5  
Setsuna stroked Horus's head feathers lovingly as she walked down the narrow corridor of the laboratory.  
Opening her door she cocked an eyebrow in open surprise, Haruka was sparring against a training machine at 50g (50 times more gravity then regular).   
Miran, Haruka's animaton, hopped about on the control panel wishing to join in on the fight.  
Miran swiveled his head around at the approach of Setsuna, screeching loudly it rose into the air and landed on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka turned instantaneously, she smiled at Setsuna.  
"Hey Setsuna-chan, need the space? Or the quiet?"  
"Both, if you don't mind."  
Haruka nodded her head, "What are you going to do down here?"  
"Work on this code from the OZ group, it's taken the better part of my days so far..."  
"Why don't you relax for a while?"  
"Because it needs to get done so we know the enemies next moves."  
"Sure?"  
Setsuna nodded her head turning on the computer and seating herself.  
  
Haruka bumped into Quatre who mumbled an apology before moving on, Haruka caught his arm.  
Quatre turned surprise and a faint trace of fear passed through his eyes.  
"Looking for Michiru?"  
Quatre coughed quietly and his cheek quickly colored with a rosy red as he nodded his head.  
"Did you check the pool?"  
Quatre shook his head, "No, thanks Haruka-san."  
Haruka nodded her head as she walked towards the gymnasium.   
  
Noil circled a corner of the balcony before laying down and pushing his nose under his tail. The frosty cold clamped an icy hand down on his nose especially.  
Usagi wore a light coat and stared down at the massive evergreen trees that rose up with the surrounding bare branched trees of maple and yew. Brushing snow away from the balconies rail she let Faramir land gracefully on the ledge. She turned when Heero wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Hi beautiful."  
Usagi giggled, snuggling against him, "Since when did you turn romantic?"  
"Good question."   
Heero leaned down and let his lips meet hers in a warm embrace.  
  
Quatre was about to close the open main balcony door when Heero and Usagi's um...activities stopped him. His hand was on the doorframe ready to close it. Quatre could faintly feel his lips and cheeks tingling...but that could have been from the frosty air around him.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes in mid kiss sensing Faramir's not too quiet rustle of agitated wing flapping. Focusing on the figure behind Heero she realized it was Quatre watching them, she flushed before gently pulling herself away.  
Heero glared at her, "What was that for?"  
Usagi turned her gaze to behind Heero, Heero turned and smirked, "Quatre doesn't mind."  
Usagi pushed him away trying to temper a smile that seemed to misunderstand Usagi's attempts to push the smile down by trying even harder.  
  
Quatre blinked and shook his head, coughing as he noticed Usagi's lips twitching as she walked towards him.   
"C'mon Heero! It's freezing out here!"  
Noil snorted under cover of his tail, Heero shook his head, "I'll stay for a little while longer."  
Usagi nodded her head beckoning Faramir to follow her, entering the chilled hallway Usagi began to throw off her coat and scarf.  
"So what are you up to Quatre?"  
"Um..." Quatre could feel the lump in his throat agonizingly stop him from saying anything, then annoyingly it snapped back fast enough for him to allow an embarrassed, "I didn't mean to watch you guys!"  
Usagi blinked at Quatre before throwing her head back and laughing outrageously.  
  
"It's okay Quatre...it's not like I want it totally public that we're...warming up to each other...but I was wondering why you were thinking of Michiru just then."  
Quatre raised his head up in alarm, "I, how did you know?"  
"Just the way you looked...but what were you thinking?"  
Quatre blinked not sure whether he should really tell Usagi, Usagi noticed his confused and embarrassement at being caught, passing through his facial expressions like waves on the beach.  
"...Forget it, don't tell me. But anyway, I'll be seeing you later."  
"Wait! Um, Usagi...I was wondering what um...Michiru likes. For a gift." He added clumsily  
Usagi eyed him as if for the first time, "Well...She likes parties...but then you want something personal...so well...she likes playing the violin, painting, swimming, gardening... Oh she likes quiet and gentle things. But don't let that fool you, she's a fierce warrior..." Usagi shook her head, "Just give her a flower and something from the heart...something you thought of. It'll mean a lot to her, I think."  
Quatre smiled, "Thanks."  
Usagi beamed at him, "Say um...Quatre I was wondering if I could see your falcon?"  
  
"Sure, its name is Kanji, Do you mind?" Quatre asked Kanji  
Kanji eyed Usagi while nodding a no to the question asked. Usagi held her arm out and hid her sudden surprise at the unexpected weight of the bird.  
"Thank you Quatre."  
Kanji and Faramir began to preen each other's feathers as if it was some bird greeting of their own.  
Faramir's warm brown eyes seemed to hold a sentence which would quickly be answered by Quatre's falcon, Kanji. Giving a similar look back to Faramir.   
  
Usagi headed towards her room leaving Quatre in the lobby, after quick thinking he headed out towards Heero's lone form shivering from the cold.  
  
"Hey Heero!"  
Heero turned and leaned back up against the rail, "Hey."  
"How are you and Usagi?"  
Heero glanced at Noil who snuffed loudly again, Heero narrowed his eyes calling out to him.  
"Noil, what the hell do you keep snuffing about? Got a cold!"  
Noil raised his head reproachfully at the comment, "At least I'm not stupidly in love and adding distractions!"  
Heero glared at him, "Maybe I should call you Bane!"  
Steam could be coming out of Noil's nostrils, "I'll be master's bane until we get out of this cold!" He barked back.  
Heero nodded his head, "Fine, then it's settled. You'll be called Bane."  
Bane showed his teeth before he went back under cover of his tail.  
  
Quatre glanced at Bane before looking back at Heero, "You do like him don't you?"  
Heero shrugged, "Depends."  
Quatre sighed, "Well, I was wondering what you were going to do this afternoon because I was planning..."  
  
Usagi held the imperium silver crystal in the palm of her hand, Faramir and Kanji stared in wonderment at the small crystal that glowed with an iridescent light.  
"Usagi, lets go out. Quatre hasn't taken me out of this mansion since I came here and it's been a week."  
Usagi nodded her head, "Sure."  
She took the imperium crystal with her as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.  
  
Walking a few yards out in the immense plain of snow she let the two fly from her shoulders as she sat down on a cold stone bench.  
She looked at the Crystal in her hand, she faintly heard Kanji and Faramir screeching at the top of their voices but couldn't tear her eyes away from the imperium crystal as it began to glow with an intense blue light. Usagi screamed and fell backwards as the crystal shattered in her hand. Gunfire broke out almost abruptly after the first shot.  
Usagi stared at the shattered remains of the crystal, 'it can't be! The crystal can't be destroyed!'  
  
Then a blue light leeched itself out of the shards, forming into a large blue square. All of a sudden it divided into four pieces.  
  
Heero and Quatre gasped as they heard a women's agonized scream.  
"Bane! Weapons Mode!"  
Bane leapt up into the air as it grew dramatically in size until it was three times it's normal grown size. Heero and Quatre leapt up onto his back as he charged himself over the rail. Smelling the air, "Heero! There's a ground unit on forest just ahead."  
Heero nodded, "I need a Kitom bomb!"  
Bane nodded his head, from his shoulder blades a drawer was pushed out of his leg, Heero grabbed the gun as the compartment closed itself. Heero charged the weapon before shooting into the forest line. Massive pockets of open space began to appear in the forest.  
Quatre saw Kanji hovering in the air, "Kanji! Weapon Mode!"  
  
Kanji heard the cry, transforming into a beast five times his own size. Lifting out of his wings came small nearly pencil thin tubes which were attached at the tops of his wings on the joint where the wing would bend and fold.  
Swooping down it grabbed Quatre up in its claws and threw him up into the air, Quatre landed on Kanji's back, shouting an immediate "Fire!"  
Small balls of light began to form around the tubes on his wings. Before they shot off into the forest pot-holing it even more.  
  
Heero and Bane stopped a few feet away from Usagi, "Usagi! Where are they? Can you see them?"  
He looked in her direction when he got no reply, "Goddess! Bane what the hell's happening to them?"  
Usagi was standing still, but wore her Princess's gown instead of her heavy coat. Her eyes held a vacant expression, she glowed with an intense blue light.  
Raising her face to the sky she watched as Faramir came crashing down onto the ground convulsing horribly with the same blue light surrounding his body.  
  
Heero was brought to attention as Haruka and Miran landed a few feet from them.  
"Heero, what the hell's wrong with Usagi?" She fired into the forest as she asked the question.  
  
Suddenly the light around Usagi's light grew drastically, her eyes narrowed, "Silence!"  
The light around her flew out of her as if it was wind, soaring towards the forest it exploded into a million lights.  
Haruka and Heero were thrown off their feet as well as the Animatons.  
Haruka shielded her eyes from the light and gasped as the light rushed back towards them and gathered around Usagi again in full force but surrounding her in an even more intense dark blue.  
Black wings sprouted out of Usagi's back, at the same time a women appeared out a black portal hole. She watched in avid fascination as Usagi changed...  
  
Her Moon Princess dress was suddenly ripped away from her body and was immediately replaced with her senshi fuku. It had turned jet black and the frills and sleeves were gone form it. A black cloak blossomed out of the back of the fuku where it tore itself to allow the wings to pass through. The snow around her melted as she lightly landed on the ground in her black heels. Her crescent moon mark had disappeared and been replaced with an upside down black mark of a crescent moon.  
Her eyes glowed with an eerie red light, Haruka gasped, "Goddess, what's wrong with her?"  
Usagi turned at the unfamiliar voice, "Who are you?"  
Haruka gaped in horror, before choking out, "Usagi! Come back, come back damnit!"  
Malicious glee filled he eyes, "Is that what I used to be called?" She giggled coldly, "Well, I have," She was cut short as a massive roar of pain filled the air. She turned, Faramir had lifted into the air, his back was arched, his wings at full length and then, they grew.   
  
His wings grew to twenty times their original shape, his claws suddenly shot out into powerful hind claws of an unknown massive beast. His neck elongated and formed into a more slender neck.  
Red eyes glowed with an awesome fury, front claws shot out of his breast and touched the ground as he landed.   
  
Quatre gasped at the creature from his lofty watch, 'a griffin...'  
  
It had sleek white fur (if you could call it that) covering the length of it's body. It had a lion's massive claws and body. But wings were planted firmly on its back just behind the shoulder blades. A fearsome silver horn reared itself out of his forehead.   
His small nubs of ears swiveled round, his beak clacked shut as he snapped it in the unknown ladies presence. It's claws seemed to be a part of the paw, it stood up, it was 7 heads taller then Usagi herself as she put her hand on it's shoulder. The only mistake in the griffin was that it had no mane or puffed ball of fur on the end of it's tail. It remained long and slender with no puff of fur at the end of its tail.  
  
It's fiery gaze shot upwards at Quatre, Usagi smiled, she lifted her hand into the sky, the now black light around her increased and roared as it formed a massive black hand that reached towards Quatre and Kanji.  
  
Quatre cried out as he was grabbed and shot downwards. Kanji threw him from his back before he was thrown onto the ground with a sickening thud.  
The black magic suddenly entered him.  
Kanji arched his back also, screeching repeatedly in agonized pain. Quatre stood up, tears bursting from his eyes. Usagi glanced up at him, she smirked, flicking her finger a gust of her black magic knocked him from his feet into the snow bank behind him.  
Kanji convulsed violently as he too began to change.  
  
His claws turned into massive metal hoofs, two other sprang from his chest. As he finished changing Quatre looked on in amazement.  
  
The metal surrounding his legs went up to his knees and glowed with a glossy golden glow. A horn had spiraled out of his forehead, his eyes glowed with a pleasant but fierce blue light. His mane was shimmering with a silver light. A gem placed in the side of his hindquarters blazed with light. He was a version of a Pegasus, but changed with his spiral horn, metal sheathed legs and gem in his hindquarter.  
"Kodo! Fire the cannon!"  
  
The beam blasted into Usagi, the light was so intense that Heero, Quatre, and Haruka had to shield their eyes.   
A black needle of energy shot through the cannon and blasted into Wufei's gundam. Wufei could be seen falling from the sky, his animaton next to him.   
Quatre leapt onto the changed version of Kanji crying out, "Kanji please, don't let it get him! You can't be evil."  
Kanji's eyes glanced backwards at it's rider, and hardly moving it flung Quatre from his back and glued his gaze onto Usagi who was now paying attention to the work of her magic on the Komodo Dragon.  
  
It writhed in the air, Haruka managed a fumbled catch of Wufei's body as she watched in horrid fascination.  
  
The black energy around the komodo dragon suddenly exploded back revealing a new Kodo.  
It was a flaming red with a light orangey yellow underbelly. It had a horn on its nose and two on it's forehead, colored an impressive black. Bat-like wings had burst from his back and flapped easily in the air landing and letting it's club like tail thud to the ground. There was just a massive blunt mass at the end of his tail. His back was ridged with dangerous looking spikes. Rearing up on its hind legs it was sleek and beautiful in it's awesome legendary powers.  
  
Then Usagi turned as the others arrived, they flew or ran down from the massed piles of snow that had been blown away. Immediately there Animatons were lifted in the air from them. Zech's tried to grab Roji as he soared into the air convulsing, Roji was attacked by the swarms of black magic.   
The lady who had entered by the portal hole lifted her hand and set out a ball of black light. It exploded into the black light that surrounded Roji he had disappeared.   
She smirked, "Where's your little creation now."  
  
Usagi turned to her, "How dare you interfere."  
  
Usagi slowly began to step towards the women.  
  
Michiru watched in despair as Cheek, her otter, grew to the size of a lion, brown furry wings burst from his back. In fact as she looked around all the animatons besides Roji who had been destroyed had wings of some sort bursting from their backs. Enlargement in size seemed to also be what the black magic was pumping into them.  
Haruka narrowed her eyes, 'I can feel it! That women! She's responsible for this! I can feel the black magic she has grouped in this area. But how...I don't know if I have enough magic but it's worth a try!'  
"URANUS SPACE SWORD BUSTER!!!"  
Michiru gasped and nodded her head, "NEPTUNE SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
"PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"  
"SATURN DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!"  
The others had felt the massed dark magic as they had arrived but thoughts of attack had been wiped clear of their minds as they were thrown from their Animaton's back.  
  
The women turned, her eyes narrowed, "No! Stop it you little idiots!"  
  
The attacks seemed to slow in midair as if they were trying to burn a way through an invisible wall. The senshi had transformed into their fuku's strangely enough.  
Then the attacks blasted through, Duo could feel the fuzzy air around him suddenly clearing making it easier for him to breath.  
  
Usagi hesitated midstep towards the women, the women narrowed her eyes and lifted her hands, black magic leaked out of her hands and started to pool towards Usagi.  
"Senshi! The princess!"  
"URANUS"  
"SATURN"  
"NEPTUNE"  
"PLUTO"  
Four lights blasted around and in Usagi keeping the black liquid from sinking into Usagi.  
  
She gasped and clutched at her throat, she fell onto her hands and knees. She screamed as a cloud of black magic lifted out of her in a milky translucent form of herself. The shadow screamed and tried to squeeze and bite itself out of the fierce powers of the outer senshi.  
  
Then it blasted into oblivion, the women screamed in annoyance.  
"You little bastards! You think you can just do that to me! I am Ashitana, and I will not stand for this you little impostures are going to pay for this!"  
She disappeared into the portal as Heero ran down and grabbed Usagi in his arms.  
  
The crescent moon mark of her family, strugglingly appeared and disappeared into her forehead in it's original shape.  
  
Faramir and all the other animatons shook before wearily thudding into the ground.  
"Michiru!" Haruka yelled  
Michiru held the mirror up, and looked into its depth, "Haruka, everyone's alive at the very least..."  
The senshi gasped as their fuku's disappeared as did their weapons...Hotaru's glaive, Setsuna's time staff, Michiru's mirror and Haruka's sword.   
  
Haruka concentrated on Michiru's shivering figure, before she fell backwards into the snow unconscious.   
  
Setsuna opened her eyes and felt that the very motion was sapping all her strength. Trowa appeared in her line of vision, "Setsuna?"  
Setsuna closed her eyes again and didn't know why she was crying or felt so weak and helpless.  
She nearly gasped as she felt a weight on her stomach, energy flooded in through her belly. She felt so refreshed at that instant, sitting up she found Horus looking back at her. She covered her face and cried, arms wrapped themselves around her.  
"Setsuna, it's over you must be strong now."  
Setsuna shook her head, "I want to be weak for now...I am weak!"  
Horus stared solemnly at Setsuna before prodding her, "Setsuna, you're needed now. There is no time to be weak. Now get up!" He said gruffly.  
  
Setsuna looked at Horus as if for the first time, "So you're still changed..."  
Horus nodded his head, double his size and with a small stub of a horn on his forehead. He was a tawny yellow brown instead of a fluffy white.  
Trowa's tiger Gansi had his wings folded against his sides but he still seemed to take up a large space in the room. His transformation wasn't as changed as Horus's now that she thought about it.  
"Setsuna?"   
Setsuna shook her head from her thoughts, "I'm fine. Where's Usagi?"  
  
Trowa opened the door, "If you can walk I'll take you to her."  
  
Setsuna was the last of the entire group of ten in Usagi's room. Setsuna gasped at the great new variety of animatons before her that were changed to the point of no recognition.  
  
Quatre's, Wufei's, and Usagi's Animatons remained as they had when they were first changed. Taking up most of the spare room in the area.  
However Duo's Lynx, like all the others had wings on his back, but had two saber-like teeth that were protruding out of his jaw. Hotaru's Kana was a silky white with legs armored by plates of silver. Miran had two horns spiraling out of his forehead with small nearly unseen metal scales under his feather that lined his undersides and back.  
Bane had turned a silvery white with stripes of blue randomly striping his body. He had two curved horns on his forehead that was alined with his large muzzle.   
  
She finally turned her gaze to Usagi, she was sleeping deeply unaware of all the eyes that watched her. Faramir shifted into a small cat sized version of herself, cuddling herself under Usagi's arm.  
Heero blinked and sighed, leaning against the wall, hoping that nobody could see the confusion that was rivaling his hope that Usagi was safe.  
  
"So...she shattered the imperium silver crystal and used it's energy to key Usagi into consuming the power. With so much dark magic massed in one spot the imperium silver crystal might have become contaminated or something and made her evil...but it's questionable." Faramir slowly said.  
Hotaru nodded her head, "That's the only way we were able to transform. It was because of the black magic. No matter how black it is we must have...used it. There's no other way."  
Setsuna leaned back against the chair, "She was evil...she was cold and evil...unreachable."  
Haruka ran her hand through her hair and nodded her head, "Yes. That's why we need to keep a close eye on her."  
Michiru bit her lip, "Could Usagi be an enemy now?"  
Heero shook her head, "No, she can't be!"  
Duo turned at Heero's silent fury that seemed to seep out of him and fill the room.  
Wufei clenched his hands into fists, "Heero, we never said that!"  
Heero glared at Wufei, "One of her own protectors just mentioned. Some protectors you are! I was there at the site first! Where were you in the minutes that it took her to change into...into that thing!"  
Trowa put a hand on Heero's shoulder, "Heero, they were already on their way."  
"They should always keep an eye on their princess if they love her so much and now all of a sudden they're saying that she's evil! Well, who's damn fault is that!!" Heero's eyes blazed, Bane could feel a growl purring in his throat as his fur stood on end.  
  
Heero slammed his hand down onto the table and was inches away from Michiru's face, "How dare you...you shouldn't be protecting an ant with that kind of mind!"  
Haruka narrowed her eyes and stood up, "Get the hell away from her"  
Hotaru suddenly grabbed the ruff of Kana afraid of the people around her.  
  
Quatre squeezed a lock of Kanji's mane, "Stop it! You fools, we can't fight not now! Ashitana is gathering her forces for the last battle and we're arguing about whether or not Usagi is our enemy! Damnit you people don't get it, Usagi's soul is torn in half! She can't move or awaken if she damn well wanted to!"  
Miliardo glanced sadly down at the group from the second floor railing.  
  
"We have...we have to leave her here then. We must fight without her." Miliardo voiced slowly  
Heero walked towards his room and slammed the door behind him, Bane glared at the group around him.  
"We will fight. But we must prepare."  
Unix nodded his head, "Duo, are you ready?"  
Duo bowed his head slightly and nodded his head...  
  
  
  
  



	6. Home

Chasing Enemies and Dreams 6  
  
Hey... hope you like the next chapter. ~Luv QT-chan  
  
Chapter 6  
Haruka looked around her, the gundam pilots, the senshi, and Miliardo were seated at the large table.  
"So...we leave Usagi here while we go and launch an attack against Ashitana."  
Trowa nodded his head and folded his hands across his chest, "That's if we can even Make it to her."  
"But I don't understand something. How is it possible that Ashitana is able to use magic even though it is black magic?"  
"Yes, and how can Usagi be 'contaminated' by the black magic? You weren't" Wufei   
Added   
Setsuna sighed and leaned back against the chair, "I don't know...I might have been Mistaken about our magic being drained away. But why is it that we can't transform then?"  
There was a silence, "This is so confusing. We transform now and then. Ashitana can use magic in this dimension. Usagi turning evil? What are we supposed to do! This is too confusing."  
Setsuna shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I think we should have a day to think this over. Maybe sleep will help this matter. Until then, this meeting is adjourned."  
  
Quatre sat comfortably on Kanji's broad back, they had trotted around the fifth circuit of his yard. Finally Quatre sighed and tapped Kanji's right shoulder, immediately he swung out to the right and headed towards his house.  
"Wait. Kanji, maybe there'll be some answers at the battle area that I've missed..."  
Kanji glanced backwards, "If you say so."  
It was the third time going to the battlegrounds, Kanji's metal leggings sunk softly in the thick blankets of snow.  
"Duo!"  
Duo turned and waved, a tired smile was on his lips, "Hey bud! Come to help rummage through the snow?"  
Quatre smiled, "Sure why not?"  
Duo's Animaton, Unix, was sniffing in the snow carefully, he opened his wings and sent a blast of freezing air towards Kanji.   
Quatre leapt off of her back as she jumped in the air and playfully blew gusts of air towards Unix. Unix leapt into the air and brought Kanji down with a single bound, they rolled around in the snow frantically trying to gain the upper hand in the battle of strength.  
  
Duo sighed and sat down on the crumbling remains of the stone bench.  
"We'll never get anywhere with this lot playing around like this." Duo motioned towards Unix and Kanji  
Quatre smirked, "I know what you mean Duo."  
Unix felt a sharp prick of pain in his backside as he rolled over onto his back. He hissed slightly and threw up his back legs sending Kanji backwards in the air.   
"Duo, hey come over here and look at what I've found!" Unix crowed proudly   
Duo and Quatre trotted over to the area, Kanji landed next to Quatre who placed his hand on his back.  
Duo brushed some of the snow away, "Hey you did find something...what do you think it is Quatre?"  
Quatre bent over and looked closely at the nearly invisible shards of crystal.  
"It's Usagi's crystal!" Kanji neighed out gleefully, "Maybe we can heal her with this!"  
Quatre looked up at the sky for a moment and cast his eyes back doubtfully at the shards of crystal.  
  
"So...has anyone come up with anything?"  
"We have!!" Duo cried out happily, producing the shards of crystal.  
Michiru picked a larger shard of the crystal and held it up, it glowed faintly when she touched it when she laid it back down it ceased glowing.   
"That's it!! The Imperium Silver Crystal gave us energy to transform!"  
Setsuna glanced up at Michiru, "Why didn't it allow us to transform earlier though?"  
"Maybe it didn't see the need to transform us in our senshi forms."  
Setsuna sighed, "Michiru, the imperium silver crystal is shattered, what can it do in that form?"  
  
Michiru covered her ears with her hands. "There is a reason why we were able to change and this is the only reasonable one. If you don't have any other suggestions Setsuna then what is the point with arguing?"  
Setsuna nodded, "You're right Michiru...it's just our situation is so   
weak right now. It's like being lost."  
Haruka looked at Hotaru, who was sliding her fingers through the heap of broken crystal shards.   
"What should we do with the pieces?"  
"Is it possible to make it again?"  
"Wait a minute. Quatre, yesterday, said that Usagi's soul was torn in half. Was that true?"   
"And is it possible?" Heero stated almost coldly   
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed in thought, "Well, I don't know. Maybe."  
"But, Heero is right. What gave you that thought yesterday?" Miliardo questioned  
"The battle yesterday, I saw a ghost kind of shape lift from her body. And before that. When the first shot rang out and the crystal shattered I felt something being severed in Usagi."  
"That's it!" Hotaru cried  
"Hmm?" Trowa turned in her direction  
  
"Don't you get it? The crystal! It's a part of Usagi that was what you felt being severed. Usagi and the crystal are one, they're parts of a whole. Now I understand. The crystals   
power was mixed with the black magic that Ashitana had grouped there. When we called on our attacks we used that energy, destroying the seal that held the black magic there.   
Usagi's soul isn't destroyed it is the crystal pieces here."   
"This is still confusing."  
  
Hotaru sighed, "Okay, lets start from the beginning, the reason the Silver Imperium Crystal was destroyed was because in this universe, Magic IS weak. That's why it was shattered with a single, plain shot from a gun.  
Second, if it were true that the Silver Imperium Crystal is part of Usagi's soul then that would explain why the evil was able to enter Usagi since she must have been terribly weakened by that.  
Third, when the silver Imperium Crystal was destroyed it released some of its energy enabling us to use that magic to transform and blast through the seal that held the black magic there.   
Fourth, the reason Usagi was able to revert back was because of the Silver Imperium Crystal's powers that were interlocked with ours when we transformed using its energy."  
  
"Hotaru explain again, why don't we have our magic powers?"  
"We have them, it's just harder to produce them...I think."  
Haruka sighed, "This is getting us nowhere, if the crystal is part of Usagi's soul then lets fix it and get it on with."  
"But how do we do that?"  
"I don't know."  
Miliardo sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
Kodo clambered up onto Wufei's shoulder, he had shifted himself to 'carry' size as his large dragon size would most likely tear the entire room apart.  
"Maybe's and think's won't get us anywhere. Ashitana is leading an attack at this moment. While we sit here and think about maybes, we need to fight her and leave Usagi here. If we cannot do anything for her at the moment then we must move on!"  
  
Faramir who was crouched at the head of the table bunched his powerful muscles to land on the table.  
"Kodo is right. I must stay with Usagi, but all of you must go before there is no hope at all."  
"But I still," Setsuna started  
Haruka glanced up as Miran screeched loudly bringing silence, turning towards Setsuna he hooked his talons again into Haruka's shoulder.  
"Setsuna, right now would you prefer staying here to figure out every logical problem that we are in right now as Ashitana takes city over city growing in power as we speak?   
Or fight her while there is a window of hope to fly towards?"  
"Yes. Setsuna, there is a time for wisdom and fighting. Now we must fight." Horus added gravely.   
  
Setsuna bowed her head in thought, "I am not the leader of this group."  
Heero nodded his head, "Nobody is but we must leave now."  
"I will stay with Usagi. Seeing as Roji cannot take or help me or any of you."  
Heero glanced at Miliardo and nodded, "Do as you wish. But the gundam pilots and   
sailor senshi must leave now."  
  
Miliardo and Faramir watched as the last pair of gundam wing pilots and senshi soared into the sky.   
Miliardo gathered the crystal in his hand and set it gently on the bedside table next to Usagi. Her breathing was labored and she was wheezing heavily.  
Faramir glanced up at Miliardo, "Why did you receive an animaton?"  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures."   
Faramir glared at him, "So...the fox died in the battle...Roji...I am sorry."  
"I am too." Miliardo replied tiredly he sat in a chair by the window falling asleep almost immediately.  
  
The broken crystal parts began to blink with a pink light in the middle of the night, as the full moon's intense light broke through the curtains and touched it. Faramir raised his head and watched the blinking shards, taking a closer look he realized that they were slowly coming together again, like a needle sewing cloth on it's own.  
'so...soon Usagi will join the fight.'  
  
"Ashitana's headquarters from these codes tell us that she's in outer space and has built the colony D-1..." Trowa turned off the mini-laptop and stared up at the milky sky.  
The small group yelled out together, "Gundam Mode!!"  
The nine gundams shot off into the sky with no backward glances.  
  
Miliardo awoke with a start as he felt Faramir's heavy paws set themselves on his knees.  
"Faramir, what do you need?"  
"The crystal! Look."  
Miliardo yawned before creakily rising up out of the cushy chair and staring down at the crystal parts.  
"So, it can fix itself..."  
Faramir nodded his head, "By moonlight. But tomorrow there is no moon."  
Miliardo turned and looked at Faramir, there were only three shards of the crystal that would fit perfectly together but would slide apart almost immediately after they were set down.  
  
"What are we going to do then? I can't think of anything."  
Faramir eyed Miliardo for a minute, "The silver Imperium changed us into different beings. I don't even think that we're robot anymore. But that's a guess..."  
"Why?"  
"I had a dream last night. A dream. Mechanical beings cannot...dream as humans or organic beings can."  
Miliardo eyed Faramir, "And what has that to do with Usagi and the crystal?"  
  
"A voice came to me yesterday. It discussed the same matter that you're discussing right now with me."  
Faramir leaned his beak down and carefully lapped up the remains of the tea.  
  
"I know how to awaken Usagi temporarily so she can repair the Silver Imperium Crystal herself."  
Miliardo leaned forwards eagerly, "And how do we do that?"  
Faramir glanced up at Miliardo a troubled smile appeared.  
  
Miliardo looked down on Usagi's pale face, taking a last glance at Faramir he leaned down and let his lips meet Usagi's.  
  
Miliardo could feel a line of energy draw him towards an unknown destination. He was floating in a black abyss, small balls of light hovered everywhere there. Reaching out a hand and touching it he gasped and felt Heero's lips on his and felt the pleasure out of his touch. Taking his hand away from the ball of light he touched his lips. Even though nobody was there he could feel himself blushing furiously.  
  
A human giggle resounded in the abyss, then it spoke, "Did you enjoy that Zechs? Oh, yea, you go now by Miliardo Peacecraft. If I am not mistaken."  
Usagi's body appeared thin, baby blue diamonds were constantly circling around her as she seemed to step down and appear in front of Miliardo from mid air.  
"Faramir received your message." Miliardo replied quietly  
Usagi turned to him in interest, "Really now... I didn't know if my magic would be strong enough to travel to him...But you see, I need a large amount of energy, that's why you're here. But you'll feel really drained, maybe to the point where you can't move. But you need to know that before you want to even try to help me."  
  
Miliardo held his hand out, Usagi smiled slightly before she took it in hers.   
  
Usagi's eyes flew open, Miliardo lay slumped over her, gently she dragged him onto the bed and climbed out herself. Wincing as she felt the sharp pains all over her body.  
  
Usagi smiled and leaned down and let her lips touch Miliardo's.  
"Thank you Zechs."  
She held up the now, whole, Imperium Silver Crystal, it disappeared after a moment or two.  
Usagi smiled at Faramir, "We better catch up with the others."  
  
She opened the window and took a last glance at Miliardo before jumping out the window onto Faramir's silky back.  
"Gundam Mode!!"  
The gundam blasted into space faster then an eye could catch.   
  
"We're nearing the base."  
"Right, lets go then!"  
The gundams warily edged towards the space station before they were in shooting distance. Firing they're cannons they watched as the attacks blasted into the side of the space station.  
Setsuna gasped, "It didn't even scratch!"  
Several more volleys of ammunition were fired before the group knew that firing another volley would be a waist of ammunition.  
"What do we do?"  
"I found a duct over here, maybe we should enter by here. It might be easier to destroy the station from the inside."  
"Right lets go and get this over with!" Trowa stopped Heero  
"Heero, I know you want to get back to Usagi as soon as you can but don't rush things and be stupid."  
Heero glared at the screen of Trowa before nodding his head and closing the transmission.  
  
"It's too small for our gundams to go any further." Quatre called out as he stopped Kanji in front of the small duct.  
"We could go in on weapons mode though." Wufei eyed the duct  
"Then lets break out the space suits!" Hotaru called out happily  
Duo coughed quietly at Hotaru's gleeful voice before he stepped out of the cockpit in his own space suit.  
Hanging onto their Animatons the senshi and the gundam pilots entered the colony D-1...  
  
Usagi leaned back against the seat, "How much longer Faramir?"  
"Not long. Would you like me to wake you when we reach the destination."  
Usagi nodded her head as she cat napped.  
  
Quatre gasped, "This isn't a colony! This is some kind of jungle!"  
Michiru sighed, "It looks like Ashitana knew we would be coming beforehand."  
Quatre turned to Michiru, "But how could she prepare this in just a few days?"  
Michiru shrugged, "I don't know. It looks like she's going to make us go through this jungle to get to her."  
Haruka nodded her head as she Miran preened between his metal plaited wings, "I don't mind as long as we get a good battle going."  
Haruka smiled crookedly, "Lets just get going."  
They discarded their space gear and entered the forest.  
  
"Usagi, we've arrived. But it doesn't look like the gundams are around."  
Usagi nodded her head, "Then they must have gone in."  
"But why?"  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders, "It's gotta be for a good reason so stop wasting time and lets go!"  
Faramir could be heard sighing as he blasted towards an open duct in the space station.  
  
Wufei unsheathed his sword as they came to some thickly grown bamboo trees.  
Haruka sighed, "This is going to take forever."  
Wufei snorted, "Can you get us through faster?"  
Haruka reached into her trench coat and brought out a small gun, "Sure."  
Wufei stepped aside as Haruka began to blast a path for them, Wufei kept his sword at the ready even though he knew the others were bound to have their weapons ready. As they stepped out of the overgrown bamboo shoot area they stopped and scanned the area around them. It was covered in short grass with trees here and there.  
Trowa shaded his eyes, "It's getting hotter."  
Setsuna nodded her head, "She's got to be a genius to be able to moderate temperatures like this in a space station."  
  
"Something's coming!" Setsuna yelled out as she and the others pulled out guns and stood at the ready.  
Heero pressed the trigger, he gasped and nearly fell off of his feet as Usagi burst from the undergrowth.  
"Usagi," Heero looked at her unbelievingly  
Usagi grinned before glancing back as Faramir jumped out of the undergrowth panting lightly. He looked up at the surrounding group, "Those things are hard on our heels Usagi."  
Usagi grabbed her gun as a black blob shot out of the undergrowth.  
It splattered around the clearing from Usagi's bullet.  
  
"Just to let you know, we can't change into gundam mode."  
"What!"   
"I tried it earlier to squash this thing, but Faramir couldn't go into gundam mode."  
Heero gritted his teeth, "Let's lock and load!"  
(an:luv that phrase...lol,jk)  
  
The black bob's separate parts had surrounded the small group immediately. It rippled before flying into the air to attack.  
Gunfire broke out shooting the thing into smaller pieces but they continued their flight towards the group.  
Heero ripped off one of the black blobs as it latched onto his skin, "How the hell do we destroy this thing!"  
  
"Get the fuck off!" Duo yelped as three of the small things latched onto him.  
Usagi gritted her teeth as another one of the things latched onto her, "Animatons!"  
"Right,"  
Kodo whipped his tail at a black blob that had come too close to him, opening his mouth he shot out a beam of ice.  
Faramir and the others were doing the same, Hotaru sighed in relief, "Thank you"  
Kana smiled, "Let's just get going."  
Hotaru pulled herself up onto Kana's back as Kana lifted into the air with her velvety wings.  
The senshi and gundam pilots followed suit.   
  
Michiru couldn't help but love the feeling of Cheek's silky otter fur, Cheek glanced back at Michiru as she stroked his fur.  
Kanji sighed as he got no response from his rider, Quatre was too busy watching Michiru and Cheek as they flew in front of them.  
Kanji soared next to Cheek, Quatre blushed as Michiru turned to look at him.  
"Hi Michiru." He could feel his cheeks burning  
Michiru smiled crookedly, "How are you doing?"  
"Great."  
Cheek snorted and turned to Kanji, "They're never going to get to it."  
Kanji shrugged his shoulders, "Not my fault Quatre's so shy."  
Quatre gripped Kanji's mane tighter, Kanji smirked before he dipped downwards closer to Trowa.   
  
Quatre turned his attention to Wufei and Kodo, Kodo's back was broad enough for Wufei to stand on. Quatre blinked in surprise as Kodo blasted a fireball out of his mouth to strike a tree below.  
Wufei glanced down at Kodo before letting his glance stray back to their destination.  
"Wufei what are you doing?"  
Wufei eyed Duo warily, "I'm not doing anything."  
"Yea, Kodo's setting flame to tree's down there for no reason."  
Wufei smirked, "If you have a problem with that, why don't you talk to Kodo about it?"  
Kodo swung his head up and let a tendril of steam blast upwards in Duo's face. Unix swerved upwards as Kodo blasted a fireball at them.  
  
Usagi glanced down as Duo swerved up, Faramir quickly swung to the side as Duo swerved crazily upwards, still dodging fireballs.   
"Kodo, that's enough."  
Kodo snorted at Duo before turning his attention back down towards the ground.  
  
"I would stop if I were you."  
Ashitana appeared from mid air she looked pale and drawn, "Turn back and I will spare you."  
Usagi grabbed her gun, "I think it's the other way around Ashitana."  
Ashitana smiled, "Take your best shot!"  
Electricity sparkled between Bane's horns before he shot out a beam of electricity.  
Ashitana raised her hand and a twister of black air spun around her deflecting the attack.  
  
Usagi gasped, "How is it possible your able to use magic in this dimension?"  
Ashitana smiled, "I'm a powerful magician where I come from."  
Ashitana shot out a ray of purple magic, Usagi and the group soared downwards to avoid the attack.   
Ashitana soared after them, Faramir stopped in mid air, his tail produced metal darts which shot out at Ashitana. Ashitana used her magic to block the attack.  
  
Landing on the ground Usagi grabbed her gun and fired, Ashitana was faster then ever she suddenly vanished and appeared in front of Usagi and grabbed her by the throat. Faramir opened his mouth and fired at Ashitana, Ashitana lifted into the air.  
She smirked coldly at Usagi's face, Heero lifted his gun, "Heero! If you fire you might hit Usagi from this distance!" Trowa called out lowering his own gun  
Heero narrowed his eyes, "Ashitana! Come down here and fight!"  
Ashitana smiled, "I'll kill her. If you don't leave and lower your weapons right now, I'll destroy her!"  
Heero and the other stood indecisively, Usagi sputtered for air. Heero lowered his gun and threw it down on the ground.  
He turned to Bane, "Lets go Bane."  
"But Heero!"  
Heero silenced Bane with a single glare as he jumped onto his back.  
  
Heero and the others gasped when they heard a gunshot ring out in the air.  
  
Usagi smiled faintly, "Unfortunately Ashitana, magic isn't the strongest force in this dimension."  
Usagi dropped her gun and lost consciousness as Ashitana dropped her. Faramir leapt into the air and caught her in his massive jaws.   
Heero grabbed Usagi in his grasp as Faramir let his jaws go slack.  
  
Ashitana was slowly sinking to the ground, "I have a few tricks of my own senshi!" she gasped out gripping her side as blood dripped between her fingers.  
Setsuna looked up as a black portal hole began to form in the air, "She's getting away!"  
Usagi opened her eyes and rubbed her throat ruefully as she was gently put on her feet. Usagi turned and looked at Heero, he stared back at her silently. Usagi looked up and gasped, "Setsuna! It's the portal!"  
Setsuna glanced at the senshi behind her then she briefly met eyes with Trowa. Trowa sighed and put his gun away, Setsuna looked at Trowa one last time before she and the three senshi behind her leapt into the portal.  
  
Hotaru kissed Duo roughly on the lips, tears were in her eyes as she was pulled away by Kana.  
"Duo I'll miss you! Shingami!"  
Duo's mouth opened to say something but he closed it and looked down.  
Usagi turned to look at Heero before she leapt into the air on Faramir's back and went into the diminishing portal hole.  
  
Ashitana fell onto the sidewalk, she dragged herself up as the senshi stormed out after her.  
Usagi turned to see Mugen school standing imperiously against the skyline.  
"We're home!"   
Setsuna smiled slightly before she turned to Ashitana, "Ashitana! It's your time for death!"  
Ashitana smiled, "You forget, I'm the mistress of magic!"  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"  
Usagi glanced at herself and the senshi in subtle surprise as she saw that their trench coats had remained with them even though there were no weapons attached to it anymore.  
The senshi stood now before Ashitana in their fuku's Usagi stepped forwards.  
"You forget Ashitana that I am invincible."  
Ashitana sneered, "We'll see about that!"  
She stood up and formed a ball of energy in her hands, she blasted it forwards towards Usagi.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
Ashitana screamed as Usagi's attack blasted through hers and hit her.  
  
Ashitana screamed at Usagi in anger, "You little bitch!"  
Usagi narrowed her eyes, "How do you open the portal?"  
"I'll never tell you!"  
"What if your life is at stake?"  
"Ha-ha, don't worry I'll die happy knowing that you cannot return to the Mecha dimension."  
"Last chance!"  
Ashitana watched in subtle surprise as Usagi turned and started walking away.  
Ashitana smirked she threw her hands up, Usagi stopped and turned.  
"Uranus Space Sword Buster!"  
"Saturn Silence Wall!"  
The two attacks smashed into each other and formed one massive attack, it blasted through the beam and left Ashitana's hands smoking.  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto looked down at Ashitana, "Tell your maker to try and find us worthier opponents! PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!"  
"NEPTUNE SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!"  
  
Usagi turned to the senshi, "Looks like we're home..."  
Hotaru detransformed and looked at the air where the portal had just stood.  
Setsuna sighed heavily, "I guess that's it..."  
Setsuna turned to the Animatons, "Welcome to our dimension."  
The five Animatons glanced around at the area, "This is quiet..."  
Michiru managed a small smile, "You could put it that way."  
"I'm going to go home." Usagi said tiredly as she and Faramir walked side by side down the rest of the sidewalk.  
  
Haruka glanced down at Miran, Miran downsized and hopped onto Haruka's shoulder as Cheek ran impishly up Michiru's arm.  
"I wish we had a chance to say goodbye." Michiru whispered as the four began to walk up the street.  
Hotaru sniffled, "I'm going to miss my Shingami."  
Setsuna turned and smiled sympathetically at Hotaru, "I think...I think I'll miss someone too."  
Hotaru looked up, "You mean Trowa?"  
Setsuna remained silent as Horus affectionately nibbled her earlobe.  
  
"Setsuna!"  
Setsuna turned in time to see Kana disappear into thin air, "What the?" She turned to Horus to find that he was slowly fading.  
"Horus!"  
Michiru looked at her hands still warm from holding Cheek in her hands, "Setsuna...This Dimension isn't for them...They don't belong here."  
Setsuna watched in quiet anguish as Horus disappeared fully, Haruka picked up a feather that had fallen to the ground from Miran's coat.  
"I wish that they could have stayed..."  
The feather melted away in Haruka's hand as she turned and walked with the others towards their apartment.  
  
"Usagi?"  
Usagi turned to see Mamoru at the temple steps, "Oh...Hi Mamoru."  
"Where have you been all this time?" Mamoru stepped up and walked towards Usagi bringing her into a hug.  
Usagi pulled out of Mamoru's hug, "In another dimension."  
"That's what the scouts thought but they weren't sure. They just saw you disappear in a portal hole."  
Usagi nodded her head, dimly aware that she had begun to walk away from Mamoru.  
Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand, "Hey were are you going? Aren't you going to give me a kiss."  
Usagi winced as the thought rushed into her, "No."  
"But Usagi?"  
"Listen Mamoru. This dimension. That I went to, had a person there that I happened to have fallen in love with."  
Mamoru blinked, "But Usagi, you can't see him anymore if I'm right. You can't create a dimensional portal! So you might as well be happy with me for the rest of your life."  
"Mamoru the only reason I felt bound to you was because of our future. But it won't really change. There'll just be no annoying Rini around and no you. I'll marry someone else if I have to!"  
  
Mamoru smacked Usagi on the cheek, Usagi looked up in surprise, "What was that for? I was just telling you the truth Mamoru-san so let go of me."  
Mamoru tightened his hold on Usagi's wrist before he hit her in the stomach with his knee. Then he did something that surprised her the most as she felt a knife slice into her side.  
Usagi felt anger mingled with a fierce fear run through her as Mamoru dragged her towards his apartment.  
Usagi struggled weakly before she received a blow to the head.  
  
"Heero! Lets go this place is going down!" Duo yelled at the lone figure   
The space station had started to crumble after the portal had closed, "Usagi will come back." Heero answered not turning towards Duo, Bane was sitting on his haunches next to Heero.  
Duo swallowed, he looked at Wufei who sighed and motioned for Duo to go.  
"Heero, if Usagi and the other do come back they'll know where to find us. It's not worth risking your life for when they'll probably come to Quatre's mansion."  
Heero grimaced but nodded his head as he flew behind Wufei.  
  
Heero stared at the empty space where the space station had just been before turning and following the other gundam pilots.  
  
Wufei landed the gundam and jumped out, Kodo sniffed the air, "Nobodies been here."  
"I didn't think they would be able to come back." Wufei said tiredly  
Heero sighed, "Well, at least there's no OZ to deal with now."  
Duo remained silent, "I'll miss Hotaru."  
Trowa and Quatre remained silent at the remark, Quatre looked up and yelped as multiple bodies landed on him.  
Heero turned in surprise, "Faramir, what are you doing here?"  
Faramir looked up in surprise, "We don't know. We were in Usagi's dimension one minute and then we were flying through this tunnel thing and landed back here."  
"It's got to be because Mecha objects aren't allowed to pass through." Horus edged in knowledgably.  
Kana looked up gruffly, "Well, if you haven't noticed the dimensional portal won't stay open for long from dumping us so I would think that..."  
  
Trowa glanced at the surrounding gundam pilots, they stood indecisively at the decision that demanded their attention.  
"I'm going."  
Wufei turned towards Duo, he bit his lip, "I don't think another OZ group is going to come up for a while and the Animatons can deal with it since they're not able to remain in Usagi's dimension...I'm going."  
Duo looked at Unix sadly, "You won't mind bud will you?"  
Unix looked at Duo before looking at the ground, "No..."  
Duo laid a gentle hand down on Unix's head before jumping through the portal.  
  
Duo landed on his feet and jumped to the side as Trowa and Quatre were dumped down also. Wufei and Heero were last through they looked up at the portal which was still open.  
It vanished after a minute or two, the group turned and looked around.  
"This looks like old age Japan." Wufei commented dryly  
"We better get an apartment."  
"We don't have any money though."  
"Oh, shit how are we supposed to get around then?"  
Quatre shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Things might be different in this universe."  
"That's why we need to find the senshi as fast as we can to figure that problem out."  
  
Michiru looked out the restaurant window, "Oh my gosh, Haruka, look."  
Haruka looked out the window and gasped, "How'd they get here?"  
Hotaru peered over Michiru's shoulder, "That definitely doesn't matter!"  
Hotaru jumped out of the booth and ran out the restaurant.  
  
"Duo would you shut up!" Wufei yelled irately   
Duo made a face at Wufei, "I'll sing 99 bottles on the wall if I freaking want to!"  
"Duo!"  
"What!"   
Duo turned to the voice and came face to face with Hotaru, "Hotaru!"  
Hotaru grinned and hugged Duo tightly, "It's so good to see you!"  
Duo grinned and hugged her back, Quatre glanced up as Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka joined the scene.   
Trowa surprised himself and Setsuna as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Setsuna looked at Trowa with wide eyes before she broke into a blush, "Nice to see you too..."  
Haruka and Wufei stood next to each other as everyone re-met each other.  
  
Michiru watched as Quatre began to blush lightly, "Michiru...Um, I was wondering, since I've never been here if you could, take me around and show me the area..."  
Michiru nodded her head, her eyes sparkling as Quatre smiled quietly at her.  
Haruka spotted Heero leaning against the brick wall on the outskirts of the group. Michiru had seen Haruka's newly directed attention and turned too.  
Duo had seen both women direct their attention towards Heero, "Where's Usagi?"  
  
Heero barely glanced up at the question asked.  
Haruka shrugged, "I don't know, she might have gone to her house."  
"Cool, we could spend the night there!"  
Hotaru smirked, "Yea if you don't ruin anything, Usagi's inherited the house from her parents so you should be careful not to bring it down."  
  
Setsuna opened the door and stepped in, she glanced around, Haruka entered behind Setsuna.  
"Nobodies here..."  
"Strange...I could've sworn she would be here."  
"Maybe she's at Mamoru's." Hotaru suggested in a small voice.  
Heero turned towards Hotaru, "Who's Mamoru?"  
"Mamoru is...he is Usagi's future husband."  
"Do you mean she's engaged?"  
"No, but she and Mamoru have seen their future where they are to be married..."  
There was an abominable silence after Michiru had spoken those words, Quatre tightened his grip on Michiru's hand.  
  
Heero suddenly turned and walked down the street, Michiru bit her lip.  
Haruka looked at Setsuna, "The future...can be altered."  
Setsuna shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know. If I were still the guardian of time I could tell you. But I am a sailor scout now."  
Haruka looked at the lone figure walking silently down the street.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, she looked around and gasped, 'I'm at mamoru's, but how'd I get here'  
Usagi sat up and quickly grabbed the sheet up and pulled it over he body as she realized she was sparsely dressed.  
"So you're up."  
Usagi stared wide-eyed at Mamoru who came into the room and was setting up his table for two.  
"Mamoru how'd I get here, what am I doing in your bed first off."  
Usagi felt small and vulnerable, Mamoru glanced over at her coldly, "You know Usagi, I always loved you...for your future that is. I want to be King Endymion, and when the time comes you'll be my ticket to becoming King. So Usagi, you need to stay with me for awhile."  
Mamoru disappeared into the kitchen, Usagi looked around her and grabbed her shirt and clothes. Quickly she dressed and started heading towards the door.  
  
Usagi looked down when her foot kicked something aside, she picked it up. Her heart froze, "Yea, Usagi I had to drug you to get you in bed with me. But it's okay, there's nothing to worry about."  
Usagi looked up and threw the bottle at Mamoru, Mamoru ducked and the pills hit the wall. Pills scattered everywhere, Mamoru looked angrily at Usagi.  
  
Usagi took a single step back, but Mamoru quickly ran up and grabbed her by the neck with his hand.  
Usagi uttered a strangled scream as he slammed her into the wall repeatedly before he threw her onto the bed.  
"Don't you ever do that again!" He yelled at her hoarsely  
Usagi bit her lip and ducked to the side of Mamoru and ran desperately for the door.  
Mamoru bent and grabbed her leg, she fell and turned over to kick him away when he viciously threw her leg down and kicked her in the side. Usagi yelped in pain and tried to reach for the door again but curled up in pain as Mamoru pummeled her side with his fist. Usagi screamed as Mamoru reached for a knife and cut her in various places.  
Finally he grabbed her by the neck and threw her down onto the bed again, but this time he kept his hold on her neck.  
  
Usagi struggled, but he had straddled her legs so that she couldn't kick them out. Things became blurry and doubled, Mamoru gave a final hard push to her neck before he let go and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Usagi unconscious on the bed.  
  
Hotaru gripped her napkin tightly as she stared out the window, Duo glanced worriedly at Hotaru.  
"Hotu-chan is something wrong?"  
"No...I just have a bad feeling is all?"  
"About Usagi? She'll be fine, as you said she's probably over at that guy's house..."  
Hotaru nodded her head and shrugged off most of the feeling that had flooded into her that morning.  
Michiru stopped in the middle of talking and stared out at the sea, "The sea is screaming in my ears."  
Quatre looked at Michiru, "Michiru? Are you alright?"  
Michiru looked down at the sidewalk, "I think so...Do you mind if we go to Usagi's house to check if she's there?"  
"Sure!" Quatre gently wrapped his arm around Michiru as they headed towards Usagi's house.  
  
Haruka swerved her car to a stop, Wufei jumped down from the stands, "So I take it you're a race car driver."  
Haruka smirked, "When'd you find out?"  
Trowa and Setsuna waved at Haruka as she climbed out of the car, she couldn't explain the twisting and churning of her stomach as she got out of the race car. She looked at Setsuna, she was too far off to see particularly well so she couldn't see if Setsuna was feeling the same way as she was or not.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to utter silence, she coughed lightly and touched her throat tenderly which stung as she gently touched it. She walked quietly towards the door she stopped when she spotted Mamoru slumped on the couch, five to six beer bottles were grouped on the table with another one in his hand.  
Usagi grabbed her trench coat and headed out the door.  
  
Heero stopped in surprise as he spotted Usagi in her trench coat walking down the sidewalk. She was limping faintly but Heero couldn't see that in his anguished anger.  
"Usagi!"  
Usagi half expected Mamoru to be behind her when she turned she stood still in surprise as Heero stood there instead.  
"Usagi, why didn't you tell me about Mamoru! All this time you've just been lying to me all this time!"  
Usagi had frozen when he had mentioned Mamoru, the only thing that Mamoru had installed in Usagi was a permanent fear of him.  
  
Heero glared at Usagi when she didn't respond he snorted and turned and walked away.  
Usagi blinked and came to in time to see Heero's back disappearing around the corner. She turned when someone tapped her on the shoulder a few minutes later.  
Usagi jumped and half started to run when the person grabbed her hand. Usagi turned fearfully to face the person.  
  
"Usagi?"  
Usagi could only see Mamoru in her mind as she yelped and pulled against the grip of the person.  
Quatre quickly grabbed Usagi by her waist as he saw Michiru struggling with her.  
"Usagi!" Michiru whispered in a frightened voice as Usagi blinked and saw Michiru for the first time.  
"Michiru?"  
"Yes Usagi, it's me." Michiru was more then shocked as Usagi clutched at Michiru's hand that she had been restraining against just a few minutes ago.  
  
Quatre worriedly partly held Usagi up, her Trench Coat's collar was slightly open. That's how Quatre saw the furious red markings on her neck.  
"Usagi! What happened to your neck?"  
Michiru glanced up at Quatre as he kneeled down and held Usagi in a sitting position. Usagi struggled, Michiru grabbed Usagi's face in her hands, "Usagi! It's okay, please, it's me, Michiru."  
Usagi stopped struggling but Quatre could feel her quivering in his hands, Michiru parted the collar of the Trench Coat and gasped.  
  
Tears began to fill Michiru's eyes as she grabbed Usagi in a hug.  
"Michiru, what's wrong?"  
Michiru couldn't talk her throat was choked up with tears, Quatre pulled Usagi's trench coat collar down and gasped.  
His eyes were riveted to her neck, "Usagi, Usagi who did this to you?"  
Usagi huddled against Michiru, "Usagi, please tell me who did this to you." Michiru repeated urgently, she could feel her shivering under her hands.  
"Mamoru didn't mean to!" Usagi burst out  
Michiru could have sworn that she had an out of body experience as the words burst from Usagi's mouth.  
  
Quatre looked up as a dark blue BMW Porsche sports car   
(seats on each side of car...just make a lot of seats in your imagination when you think of the car) was driving up the road, he recognized Haruka and waved his hands to signal her. Haruka saw him immediately and drove over to the side of the road.  
  
Usagi trembled before she broke out of Michiru's hold and ran down the sidewalk.  
Wufei's eyes showed clear confusion, "What's wrong with her?"  
Haruka caught Michiru as she sank to her knees, "Michiru, what's wrong!?!"  
Haruka suddenly stepped away from Michiru as Michiru held up her blood soaked hands.  
"Oh my god, Michiru, what happened?" Hotaru said in a strangled voice  
Trowa stared after Usagi before he turned towards Michiru, Setsuna was already bent over and wiping the blood away.  
Duo couldn't tear his eyes away from the warm blood, it disgusted him and confused him at the same time.  
"Haruka, Usagi..."  
  
Usagi slammed the door shut behind her, she was trembling and quivering uncontrollably as she slipped her shoes off and walked up to her room.  
  
"Call her and tell her we're on the way Setsuna."  
Setsuna nodded her head as she took the cell-phone from Haruka.  
  
Usagi faintly heard the telephone ring on her bedside table, she was leaning against the far end of her bed facing the clear glass patio sliding doors.  
  
"She's not answering."  
"Are you sure she's just not there?" Hotaru suggested  
Setsuna shook her head, "Where else has she got to go? I'll call again."  
  
Usagi stood up and walked to the phone as it began to ring again. She bent down and disconnected the phone cord from the wall before she went and sat down again.  
  
Setsuna handed the phone over to Haruka, "She disconnected the phone line."  
"Or Mamoru did." Michiru cut in stonily  
Nobody said anything to that, they had all heard what Mamoru had done to Usagi...  
"Hey, stop, There's Heero!" Duo yelled as he waved at Heero.  
  
Heero turned as Haruka stopped next to Heero, "Heero come one, we're heading towards Usagi's house."  
"Why would I want to go there?"  
"Duo, he hasn't heard yet." Trowa countered softly  
"Heard what?" spat out Heero  
***********************************************  
Heero leapt out of the car when Haruka stopped in front of Usagi's house.  
"Heero, we'll stay here and wait for you."  
Heero nodded his head as he opened the door quietly. It was eerily silent as he closed the door behind him.  
Darkness cloaked him as he silently climbed the steps towards the second floor after checking the all the first floor rooms.  
  
Heero opened the door and saw the raised lump in the bedsheets. He closed the door behind him and headed towards it.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She rolled over and could only see Mamoru leaning over her. She screamed and rolled out of the bed falling onto the floor, she crawled into the corner sobbing, "I didn't tell them. I swear! Please, Mamoru!"  
For a minute Heero felt grief strike him hard as she sobbed in the corner.  
Heero reached for the light and switched it on, he walked towards Usagi and placed his hand on her swollen shoulder.  
He winced when he felt her flinch at the touch, "Usagi."  
  
Usagi shivered and didn't look up, "Usagi, it's me."  
Heero gently tilted Usagi's chin up and gritted his teeth when he saw her puffy and bruised neck.  
Usagi's vision blurred for a moment as the bright light pierced her eyes.   
"Heero."  
She said dumbly, she quivered and darted her eyes behind and around Heero.  
  
Heero fully realized what Mamoru had installed in Usagi, he picked Usagi up gently in his arms. As he walked by where she had formerly been sleeping he noticed the spot of dried blood.  
He glanced down at Usagi who had buried her face in his chest.  
  
Haruka revved the engine when Heero stepped out of the building.  
"Usagi?"  
Eyes were immediately riveted to Mamoru's form as he walked down the sidewalk towards Heero and Usagi.  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes at Heero, "What are you doing with Usagi!"  
"Get your dirty ass out of here bastard." Haruka reached for the cardoor's handle as Mamoru continued towards the two. Heero had come to a stop to watch his descent towards them. He could feel Usagi shivering and push herself against him harder.  
  
Haruka was about to push the door open when Quatre leapt over the side of the car.  
"Get the fuck away bastard." Quatre spat out coldly  
Mamoru eyed the smaller boy with a bored eye as he continued.  
  
Quatre gritted his teeth as he brought his fist up to connect with Mamoru's chin. He yelped as he fell onto the ground holding his chin, blood was dribbling out of his mouth.  
Quatre was rubbing his hand ruefully before he opened the door for Heero and hopped in.  
Wufei had been surprised when Quatre had leapt out of the car, he had either thought it would be him or Haruka...not Quatre.  
  
"Will you be okay with her Heero?"  
Heero nodded his head, "Thanks Setsuna."  
Setsuna nodded her head as she turned to join the rest of the group around the T.V. that they were all half-heartedly watching.  
  
Heero sat on the edge of the bed still holding Usagi. Usagi had fallen asleep and was breathing lightly.  
Heero set her down gently on the bed, Usagi's eyes opened instantly and she started to rise out of the bed.  
Heero glanced over at her, "Usagi, stay down or else you'll start bleeding all over the sheets."  
Usagi obediently lay back down, Heero threw his blood covered shirt on the floor before he reached for the gauze box.  
  
Usagi had changed into a night tank top and shorts.  
Heero carefully applied antibacterial spray to Usagi's numerous wounds.  
Usagi sighed as she lay back against the headboard, Heero stared at Usagi for a moment.  
"Usagi...I'm sorry about earlier."  
Usagi looked up faintly, "Oh...that. It's okay." She smiled weakly before she closed her eyes and opened them again.  
"Heero, you won't let him get take me will you?"  
Heero felt his hand clench into a fist when she referred to 'him'.  
  
He kneeled down and held Usagi in his arms, "Usagi, I would never let him touch you. I love you Usagi."  
Usagi looked up, "I love you too Heero...Are you going to go back?"  
Heero shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat down in his lap.  
"Well, I don't know...I'll worry about that later."  
Usagi looked up, Heero kissed Usagi on the lips softly. Heero sighed, "Usagi...I love being with you."  
Heero smiled as he looked down to find Usagi asleep. He gently placed her under the covers and flicked the lights off.  
  
Hope you guys luv that!~QT-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
